


Life is good on the other side of (the) Rocky Mountains

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: It's never over; is it? [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Competition, Gen, Heathers References, Hunger Games Tributes, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Hunger games from a different perspective, POV First Person, Panem Capitol Citizens, Project runway but not, Rivalry, Title from a Julie and the Phantom song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: Melanie Hicks won the 125th hunger games as the Thirteen hovercraft battled a Capitol one. And in the ashes of her victory, a warning was issued by president Elenia Snow: Every Attempted Rebellion would be destroyed from the roots.Not that Lucienne (Lucie) La Dumaine cares that much about Politics, all she cares is that the girl she wants to sponser for the 126th games makes it. All while dealing with the future as she works to achieve her dream of becoming a stylistWith hard competition both on screen and off, Lucie learns the Capitol plays a game of its own
Series: It's never over; is it? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986949
Comments: 48
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Are you guys excited? I know I am!
> 
> EDIT: changed the title cause of a certain song ;). f you know which one, I love you

"Citizens of Panem, this is a mandatory viewing session: as we all wait for the crowining of Melanie Hicks, it is integral that this message will be put through" 

I don't know why would The Post game talk show would pause midway to allow the president and her wife to put up this message, but from the way Adeline was looking at it, like she was glued to the screen, I figured it could be important. 

"It's important for all of our dear country to hear this message, because coming together in these trying times is the best solution" said Elenia on the screen, her wife, Amethyst, took her hand. 

"In my term as president, I gave the districts the feeling I was a bit _softer_ than my grandfather, I let things slide and treated the districts in a better condition than my grandfather ever did, and yet, The Districts took advantage of my generosity" 

Her and Amethyst were replaced with the footage of Capitol army hovercrafts, battling another type of military hovercrafts, and completely destroying it. Adeline gasps, I finally begin to actually take head of what the president is saying:

"This battle happened just as our dear victor was earning her crown. Some districts, bonded together to _conspire_ against me, despite my generosity" Elenia's voice was sharp. 

"I guess, the truth is out now. It seems as if my grandfather had kept secrets even from me, but District 13 is in fact, alive and kicking- well-" Elenia's mouth was pressed into a thin line. "-not very much alive. I was informed that they have a slight... breeding problem. And that their population was declining in a rapid pace." 

Next to her, Amethyst sneered. Despite being from the districts, Amethyst was proving loyal and always supported her lover in even the toughest decisions, and I can't help but admire that. 

"I wish I had a relationship like theirs, they are such goals" Adeline sighed dreamily more than once.

"If the leader of district Thirteen is smart, they would swear off any relations for conspiring with the other districts. And I can, and will offer my assistance, our resources and volunteers, to help support you, and leave you wanting for nothing" Elenia smiled her smile(tm), the one I got used to seeing every five years on election day. 

I'm Not suprised that she wins every time. 

"If the districts involved in this attack think to consider coming together without Thirteen. I'd hate to come up with a punishment for them." 

"Have you forgotten the reason for the games?" Added Amethyst. 

"Aww, she's so smart for someone _from_ the districts" Adeline chuckles. "I wish those stupid attempted rebels would be more like her. That's a real Capitol ally" 

"See this as an olive branch being offered to you, not as a way of threat. I hate to make these, but beware the next time: I won't be as merciful as I am today. Remember-" Elenia takes Amethyst's hand and I take Adeline's. 

"Panem today, Panem tommorow, Panem forever" she ends her speech, and the people in the press room echo her, the two of us with them. "Panem today, Panem tommorow, Panem forever" 

There will never be a time when these words will stop losing meaning for me. "I'm gonna get mom and dad" Adeline pulls away from me and rushes to the kitchen. "I'm sure they hear you, Addy" I mutter. After all, the kitchen isn't that far away. Everything is close in our little apartment.

By this time next year, I promise, I'll get us a better place. I swear. 


	2. The 126th reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later, Lucie and friends gather to watch the potential tributes for the 126th hunger games. Lucie wonders if her dream is within reach.

I ring Paris' doorbell and straighten my wig for the 4th time in the past hours. It hasn't been a while since I was here, celebrating the end of the school- for good. 

"Hey, Luce! Come on in! I got Dru and Xavier waiting in the living room!" The first thing one would notice about Paris is their Sapphire blue updo, with opal stones woven into it. "Nice wig" I try to sound casual, but every time I'm around Paris, it almost seems like I'm trying too hard. 

"Nice skirtsuit, your doing?" Paris raised a blue brow. 

"Yeah" I give a little twirl to my pearl pink summer suit that took me two weeks to make, between final exams I barely had time, but I still finished it in time for the reaping watch party. 

"You guys! Stop flirting at the entrance! Augustus Ulysses is about to begin the recap!" Drusilla calls out from inside. 

I hope Paris didn't see me blushing, I made sure to put on extra silver blush so they wouldn't notice. But I walk past them and drop into one of the silk cushions in ready in front of the TV. 

Drusilla Whiteshire took her last name to the max: between the white dyed hair, extra pale body dye and silver and white dresses her mom buys her, the only speck of color was her emerald green eyes, they were real, and I was always jealous of her for that. My eyes are a boring brown, and I pride myself for violet contacts I started wearing since 7th grade. Paris said purple suits me. 

Xavier, on the other end of the silk couch, was the polar opposite from Dru: rich brown skin and dense curls that the edges were dyed red. His Golden eyeliner framimg his eyes perfectly. "You always love to poke fun of Augustus' fashion choices, we just had to call you. Watch this" he nudged his eyes towards the TV.

Augustus, who was a mere (yet famous) reaping commentator a few months ago, was now promoted to Master of Ceremonies since Yelene retired. "I can't believe she chose that fool to be her successor" I scoff.

"I don't think she did" Paris chuckles. 

Augustus continued to rumble on in his ridiculous teal dampy wig and lemon colored glitter jacket. "Ugh, just so you know, Caeser Flickerman had the best Taste" 

"Why do you bother with the old games so much? They could be kinda boring and non of the victors are alive anymore" Drusilla makes a face. All I can do is glare in silence. "Whatever Dru, the 74th games are a masterpiece and I will _never_ stop repeating myself" I reply.

"Shut up, both of you. The reapings recap is about to begin!" Xavier throws a pillow that lands between us.

We all immediately stop and turn to the TV. The district one girl is dressed in a rich Green dress with chestnut brown hair that falls down her back in waves, her name is Emerald Saratoga, and she's ready to redeem her district. Her partner is named Onyx; a decent combination with Emerald's obvious green aesthetic. 

I already know Kamala Tressborn is gonna work her stylist magic on these two perfectly. 

District Two's volunteers, Geralt and Rizzo, are far more stocky with their broad muscle shoulders, but two suits in Red and gold complete with golden accessories would work wonders.

District 3's girl: Sophia Hefier, is too slim for a 17 year old, her hair is jet black and tied into a high ponytail, the cameras focus on her gray eyes that show no weakness as she braves the stage. I like it when tributes bury their fear. Her partner is nothing special: a 15 year old I think? By the way Sophia looked at him, both her and I knew: this boy won't survive past day one. 

I pity the prep team that has to work now on getting whatever shiny outfit district Three's ungrateful stylist designed for these poor tributes.

I wish _I_ could be in his place. District 3 has so much potential, such interesting tributes- so underrated! Why do these stupid stylists treat their work there like they don't care. 

"Lucie seems to like that pair, doesn't she?" Chuckles Drusilla. 

"Shut up" 

"It's not that. She sizes up every tribute: thinking how she would design for their district, am I right Luce" Paris shrugs, picking up a cherry from the bowl on the glass table in the living room and popping it into their mouth. The recap moved on to district 4: two tanned, beautiful volunteers, shocker. 

I giggle to myself at the fact they noticed my admiration. But then again, Paris always showed respect for my dream, even allowing me to give them a full on make over after they came out. 

Nothing made me happier, when they first told me and asked for my help. 

The district five pair would look marvelous in white and black, but I couldn't even remember their names.

If there's a district that gets done dirty every year, it's district 6: and for some reason, Otto, the boy, Caught Paris' attention: "he's got a trick up his sleeve" they leaned forward. "That's a thing I can get behind"

"I thought your parents didn't allow you to sponser anyone with their money unless they are from One, Two or Four" Drusilla sneered. "Hey! Cecelia II got pretty damn far, if it wasn't for that One boy, she could've won. My parents just suck at picking contenders" Paris replied in anger. 

"If that woman won, she'd probably be leading a rebellion against us today" Drusilla scoffed.

We all froze in shock at her comment. "Dru.." Xavier began. "What? You know I'm right. She was the granddaughter of a victor, I heard rumors going around that district 8 was bombed at one point last year, it isn't hard to connect the dots" 

"These are just rumors" I try calm the mood down. "Besides, the districts know their place, we help Thirteen build itself up so they're on our side, they stay out of the games too. What else can those rebels do?" 

Ironically enough, the recap now focuses on district 8, the girl is blonde and pretty young, the boy is my age and has a nice face, if he won, they could make him a nice model. I know I would've loved to design for him.

But I already got my hard earned money on Sophia, so I gotta focus on getting her out and sign in with Spencer Yule and Emery Dill. I bet they'd both be suprised, I do live for suprising people. 


	3. The opening ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie and Paris stay alone to watch the opening ceremony, choosing their favorites for the year. Lucie confides in Paris about her desire for a better life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I change the rating? There is gonna be some drug use in this chapter and throughout the rest of the work. A heads up.

"Hey" I barely knock once, and Paris already opened the door. "You ready to watch the opening ceremony with Drusilla and Xavier?" 

"Actually" Paris' lips curl into a smirk. "Dru and Xavier aren't here, the scored last minute tickets for the tribute Avenue themselves." 

"So, it's just us?" My question came out in a dry chuckle. "Yep! Come on in. My mom is in the crowds as well; and you know how my dad rans the camera crew.. so.. it's just us in here!" They clasped their hands together. Under the silver blush, I feel my cheeks grow hot again. "Okay- let's- lets get inside" 

Paris' golden living room always made me feel so pitiful in comparison; what with my family's crappy apartment downtown, where there's barely room for me and Adeline to have our own rooms. I stroke the silk and satin couch before I sit on it. _One day._ I tell myself: _As soon as I'll get that answer from Ramona Vitner, I'd get myself assigned into a prep team, and with time, become a stylist too._

"This year is bound to be interesting!" Augustus comments from his booth, his new co-commentator, Octaviana, simply nodded. "Ugh, move away and let me see the damn costumes!" I yell out. Causing Paris to giggle at me. "What?" 

"Nothing, I love it when you get passionate about the costumes" Paris chuckled. 

Augustus kindly did me a favor and moved away from the screen, his voice still soars over the music as the district one chariot rolls in: 

"What did I tell you? Kamala's a genius" I sigh dreamily. Emerald and Onyx were dressed in sparkling white dress and suit, but Kamala added a long blazer coat for Onyx, decorated in various shades of black, and a new layer of transparent Emerald green that decorated Emerald's dress with swirling lines and spirals. 

Of course she thought about adding thier respective gemstones to their hairstyles. 

"I would kill to be in her prep team" I dig my nails into the wooden table in Paris' table. "Really? Like, in the games?" Asked Paris in amusement. 

"If Kamala said she's throwing a hunger games to determine who is gonna be in her prep team; I'd be the most lethal career" I give them my best smile. 

District two was all gold and black armor, sigh. They never learn, do they?

I held my breath in preparation to see Sophia, and my heart sank: 

Sophia and her district partner were dressed in ugly sliver latex suits, decorated with white and gray ruffles. Sophia was wearing a black crinolette that looked like ridiculous cage. "That man Cassius has no idea what actual good designs are even if it hit him like an arrow through the head" I pout. 

"One day you could design for them if you wanted" said Paris, and Closed the gap between us, taking my hand. I don't think the silver blush can cover _that_ red on my face. 

District four was all teals and aquas, nothing special. District Five's stylist probably heard my advice, tje tributes were dressed in white and silver with electric blue transparent trails behind them. 

Otto from district 6 looked even more scheme-y in his black and silver eye makeup, Paris loved the way it made him look even more calculated and interesting, even if the crowd at Tributes' Avenue barely casted a glance towards him and his partner.

"Is he really worth the trouble of facing your parents' wrath, Paris?" I nudge them gently. Paris' mismatched eyes were shinning with determination. "Oh yes, definitely. Besides, breaking their rules and taking their money is the best feeling in the world. It's not like they'd notice until it's too late" 

"So you're coming with me to the den tomorrow; right? I'm gonna look for Spencer and Emery to sign in as Sophia's sponsor early, so that they can let her know" 

"Are you sure it's Sophia you wanna sponser? I have a feeling this guy might be more your style" Paris points to the TV.

The district 8 chariot came out as they pointed: they both were dressed in colorful suits with so many patches of color it was confusing to the eye. "I like it, and it fits the boy pretty well- what's his name again?" I lean back. 

Paris takes out their holophone and starts tapping, soon enough one of those games fanatics sites is open on the screen and Paris scrolls down to the official 126th games tributes chart: complete with the tributes age and odds. "Martin Parcel" says Paris finally. 

"Well" I chipper quickly. "I bet he's gonna be a contender"

* * *

Paris lowers the volume as soon as Elenia finishes congratulating the tributes and wish them luck, because Augustus' rumbles became insufferable at this point. "Makers, he _sucks_ " I roll my eyes. "Yelene was pretty good and Caeser was a _mastermind._ but this guy just.. doesn't deserve the title "Master of ceremonies". He's an acolyte of ceremonies at best" 

"I should do a marathon of old games with you, those comments you make about him and the usual victors are gold worthy. You shouldn't be a stylist, you should be a historian" Paris pours a bottle of _dreamshine_ into two glasses. "To the odds being in Otto's favor"

"Or Sophia's" I add, before we click the glasses and down the _dreamshine_ in on go. 

It'll take some time until the powder inside the liquid will start to take effect, and once it will, I'm gonna be in for one hell of a ride. I pour myself another glass. "Remember, not more than 5 glasses, otherwise it can lead to overdosing!" Paris says and links up their holophone to the blutooth system near the TV. as Blaze DeGlim's sweet voice fills the air. 

"I love his new album!" I yell in Paris' face; so they could hear me over the music. "I know! It's his best so far!" Paris replied

"Nothing beats his victory tour album tho" I giggle. 

The music stops abruptly, and Paris' ringtone filled the speakers instead. "Oh my Makers, if it's my parents calling to inform me who they are sponsering I-" Paris stops as soon as they see the ID caller. "It's Dru. I'm answering" 

Drusilla's holographic figure appears above the screen. "Heyy you guys! The parade was so cool amirite? Anyways, Xav and I are going on a dreamshine party so.. we'll catch you later?" 

"Yeah yeah" Paris gurgles, the dreamshine _we_ took already started to affect them. 

"Hope you fuck Xavier while on dreamshine!" I yelled into the holophone mic. "Not even dreamshine would make me stoop to that level" Xavier voice drips cyncisem over the phone. 

"Yeah bye bye!" Paris squeals and drops the holophone to the ground. The music resumes. 

I find myself getting lost in the notes, the way the electric cello and Blaze's voice moving my body, causing my nerves to vibrate and my skin feel like it's full with electricity.

The electricity becomes fire almost instantly, and the heat makes me want to burst open the cloth bindings that make me feel like I'm choking. So I do, leaving myself to dance in the linen cream lingerie I chose to wear today- stupid choice.

The uptight updo I pinned my wig in makes my head feel like it weighs a ton, I blindly pull out the swarovski stone pins and let the baby pink hair flow down my back, the colorful streaks in it look so pretty in my hazy state: lilacs, teals, fuchsia pinks and slivers swirling around me like a curtain. 

And then I felt like I was free faling into the darkness, with the swirling mess of colors still flashing at me behind my closed eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got word that the Capitol was located around Utah and I hope this means my work title still stands.


	4. The den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie and friends go to the sponsers den to check in as sponsers. Lucie finds out a secret Drusilla kept from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I'm getting gossip girl vibes.   
> I never watched gossip girl.

"Ugh, there's nothing good to watch while the tributes train" complains Drusilla. I lean my head on the cold shared car window, my head still dizzy from last night. 

"Some of us have to work in this city, Dru, don't be so entitled" Xavier crossed his arms. He was right, today I got a day off to check in in the den, but tommorow, the hairdresser I work for will demand to see me again. 

"I'm just saying!" Drusilla's lips pressed into a thin line. 

"Oh look, were here!" Paris cuts off before Dru and Xavier have a chance to argue. 

The shared car stops in front of the sponsers den, Drusilla pays for the car and we all take a moment to be mesmerized by the huge two store building, of shining white marble and smoothed glass. "C'mon, lets go in!" Even on 7 inch heels, Drusilla walks past us with marvelous speed and opens the doors for us.

The sponsers den is already packed with adults, adults like Drusilla who can throw their money around, maybe even sponser more than one tribute. "Do you guys see my parents anywhere?" Paris scans the huge room full of people. "I need to avoid them at all costs" 

"Don't worry, no one will think to look for you near the district 6 mentors" Drusilla chuckled. Paris flipped her off and left to find Bonnie Willis and Damian Maddox, the district 6 mentors. "Who are you two sponsering?" I ask Drusilla and Xavier.

"I'm going for Emerald" said Drusilla 

"And I'm going for Geralt" said Xavier. 

"You two are so predictable, going for Careers. I can tell you, this is a year for outliars" I shrug. "But you do you" 

I don't hear them calling after me, not when I notice Spencer Yule about 8 feet away. I pick up my pace and wait for him to finish talking to an older man that registered as a sponser. 

"Mr Yule, Hello" I wave- albit awkwardly- to make myself known. He turns to me, his black curls framing delicate face. "Hey, and you are?" 

"My name is Lucienne La Dumaine. Um, I'm here to check in as Sophia's sponsor?" 

His eyebrows shot up to the sky. "Oh? Usually I have to reach out and ask people to be her sponsers, it's so nice to see someone choosing to approach me instead" 

"I just saw her at the reaping and she caught my eye." I take the tablet from him and enter my name: "Tell her how sorry I am that she had to go through the opening ceremony dressed like that. In the next three years I plan to become a stylist, hopefully for your district, to end Cassius and his stupid designs" 

Spencer chuckles. "Oh, I hope. That man's designs just got worse in the last few years" 

"So where's Emery? Are they also hanging around the den?" I ask casually.

Did I imagine? Or did Spencer flinch at my question?. "Emery couldn't make it this year" he said. "they um.. they caught a very nasty virus. Some say it's deadly" 

"Makers, I hope they can get through it" I give him back the tablet with shaking hands. "Thank you for being on Sophia's side" he said before leaving.

I scan the den for Paris or my other friends when my holophone rang. "Hey, Addy" I pick up.

"Lucie! I heard you stayed at Paris' last night" my little sister can't seem to hide her excitement on the other end. "Calm down, Adeline, nothing special happened. We drank dreamshine and I woke up in the guest bed" 

"I can't hear you over all the noise, are you in the den?!" 

"Well, yes. I am. Now that I'm earning my own, I can use it for sponsering _one_ tributes, and I already chose who" I sigh

"Who is it? Who is it?!" Adeline was basically yelling into her holophone. 

"Sophia Heffner" I agree to tell her. 

"Oh Come on, there are such better people to choose from! Like Geralt- he's so muscular- or that boy from Eight- he's also hot"

"I don't care about looks. And besides, she does look pretty" I tell her. "And as soon as you start earning your pick, you can sponser whoever you want" Adeline continues to talk as I continue to scan the den and look for the rest when I notice her, and my heart skipped a bit.

Ramona Vitner. The woman who holds my entire career in her hands. Her tall, Elegant frame was only made better by the sunset pink colored wig she wore, her makeup on point, and her black and white dress that I bet Kamala Tressborn designed her. 

Whoever Ramona was talking to, They had their back to me, but I recognized the high heels and the curtain of white hair.

Drusilla.

I push past several people to get to Ramona, my mind racing: _what can Drusilla possibly want from Ramona? Do they know eachother? Can Dru sneak a good word on me?_

"Dru!" I call out, finally reaching the two. "And, Miss Vitner" I steady myself on the 4 high heeled boots I took from Paris. 

"I know you" Ramona Vitner studied my features, from my colorful wig to my neck tattoos. "You're on the waiting list for the last place in the 72. The prep teams" 

"Yes, Ma'am" I say, as casual as I can. 

"Well it's a good thing you already know your competitor for the spot" Ramona chuckles. 

_competitor?!_

"I'm sorry, when you were gonna tell me?!" I keep my tone sharp. "Oh, I've been wanting to tell you, just couldn't find the right time, oops!" Drusilla chuckled. _Oh you aren't gonna chuckle your way out of this._ "Drusilla, why would you consider even becoming a prep girl? You don't _need_ the money!" I yell. 

"Well, I didn't wanna get bored while all of you go working after highschool!" Drusilla flips her hair back. 

I clench my fists, maybe the long nails were a mistake because I can feel blood dripping down my palm: "So you went for the one job- the _only_ job- I wanted since I was nine years old?!" 

"You aren't the only one interested in fashion around us, Lucie" Drusilla said sweetly, but in true Drusilla fashion, every honeyed voice to ever leave that mouth was actually dripping with venom. 

"I believe you two can be tested by me, the selection will start when the games do. And you'll let _me_ settle this, will you girls?" Ramona crosses her arms. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go to check in to sponser that young man from district 8, that's the face of a victor I want to work with!" She pushes past us and dissapears in the crowd. 

"I can't believe you are _that_ bitch" I spit towards Drusilla, that simply turns away. "Whatever. I guess I should tell you 'may the odds be ever in your favor, you're gonna need them" she says before walking away.

"Oh my makers, I heard it all- what a bitch!" Someone below me says. The little hologram image of Adeline is still there. "Oh, sorry you had to hear that, Addy. Anyways I'm coming home now. Have to work extra hard on my projects now with Drusilla against me" I sigh.

"I'll help you" says the little figure. Before I hang up. 

I don't bother to find Paris or tell them I'm leaving, instead I go back the way I came, out the den and to the nearest bus station, back to our crappy family apartment. 

If I want to get out of that apartment, move my family somewhere better, I gotta beat that rich bitch in the one thing I do better than her. 

I wipe my bloody palm on a handkerchief and wait for my bus to arrive. 

I should've never gotten close to that suburban bitch and her posse. 


	5. Interview night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie watches the interviews from home while preparing to go against Drusilla the next day. A certain tribute catches her eye

"Forget those assholes. You know I'll always be here for you; right?" Adeline leans her head on my shoulder. Mom and dad are still in the kitchen, prefering not to watch the interviews with us. 

The interview was another major event in the preparation week where a stylist can truly shine: although they usually design an outfit based on the tribute's personality rather than the industry his or her district produces. 

I was looking forward to see what the stylists this year made. I cross my fingers and hope Cassius at least gave Sophia a better gown for the pre game interview. 

Augustus and his speech made me roll my eyes hard, at least his predecessors made the repetitive words their own, putting a spin on it, and yet he does nothing. 

He introduces Emerald; whose dress gleams under the spotlights. The dress was 80% translucent, the important bits were covered; but the rest of it gave us the impression of a confident femme fatale who scored a 10, tho Emerald seemed to enjoy the attention on her. 

Her interview is also full of innuendos and sharp promises, she lets Augustus linger with his proper kiss on the hand a little longer.

The district 2 interviews were standard: the stylists utilized the girl's unusual build and put her in a beautiful burgundy suit that complimented her well. 

The dress Cassius put Sophia in was only slightly better than the one she wore for the opening ceremony: Silver and Black satin, what seemed like a translucent gray travel cape draped over her shoulders. A tiara of lights was on her head: with her hair down, flowing down her back- it was pretty long, up to her waist. 

"I don't get what you see in her" pouted Adeline. "I think she's smart, and capable. She scored an 8, which is great." I argue back. 

"A lot of people might underestimate me" Sophia says on screen. "But smarts are a good survival tool, even better than a sword, or a bow and arrow. Which is why I'm grateful to have both" she pauses on screen.

"I am glad the careers allowed me to enter their alliance this year" 

Murmurs of agreement from the audience echoed even through the TV. "well, I guess she's worth _something_ if the careers allowed her in the pack" Adeline crosses her hands on her chest. 

"Just wait to watch, I bet she'll suprise us" 

Adeline's attention is back on now that the hot district 4 boy is speaking. She swallows his every word, cheers on every promise he makes to be the Genderbent version of Cleo Sharp, who won the year before the quell. 

When Otto from 6 spoke, he spoke in a quiet demeanor, but I could see that look in his eyes that tell me he might be acting: that score of 5 was too predictable, I knew Paris' parents were furious once they found out Paris was sponsoring him. 

I bet he's pulling a Johanna Mason, he has to. 

So I hope Sophia can avoid him as much as she could. District 7 and the girl from district 8- Paslina? I think- were pretty much forgettable..

But Martin Parcel entered the stage. He got me- and Adeline- to focus again. "I like his face, I'd _love_ to have a run with him if the circle still existed" Adeline sighs.

I immediately freeze and swat her on the head. "What the fuck, Addy! Nevermind that you're only 15, how can you want him to be your _sex slave?!"_

"When dad was younger he didn't mind the circle" Adeline shrugs. "He even got to score with that Nina Fitzgerald girl you like so much when he was your age" 

"Where did you even hear that- listen-" I collect my breath. "What Elenia did, disbanding that circle. It was the best thing that happened to us, and to them. Victors are meant to be adored, but not like that. Understand? I don't wanna hear you say anything like that again, and if dad tells you more, cut him off and tell him that- that was disgusting, what he did" 

"Fine, I promise" she sinks in the couch next to me. "I gotta applaud my stylist today" onscreen, Martin already began his interview. I sit up straighter. "I know you're here in the audience, so I wanna tell you: good Job, Wilhelmina" 

A spotlight lit a woman around Elenia Snow's age, she waved to the camera once and blew a kiss to Martin. "You see, growing up in the district that provides stylists with most of their materials; I learned to appreciate the way they put them to use, and I learned a lot about Capitol fashion from her, dinners with you were the best!" He smiled at his stylists direction and I couldn't help but blush- a little.

 _So he's good looking and appreciates work of people like you want to become, big deal!_ I tell myself. 

When he winks one last time at the camera before the three minute mark, the tingling feeling in my gut says it is, in fact, big deal.

 _Get your act together if you actually want to become a stylist in name._ I tell myself. "I'm not gonna stick around for the rest of the interviews, I gotta finish working on that module for tomorrow." I pat Adeline's shoulder. "

In preparation for becoming prep girls- on the path to stylistics- Ramona told each of us to stand in with a finished design of our own in her agency's lobby tommorow at 9am sharp, I'm still not sure what are we gonna do with those; but it's Ramona's decision and I gotta fit in with her demands, so I don't ask questions. 

The outfit I've designed is a gender neutral suit in royal blue and aqua green. I sewed the patches of color in a swirling pattern, the neckline a bit lower than one might except, but nothing too flashy. After all, this design was inspired by Paris, and I'd never sexualize them on purpose, just like I'd never oversexulize a tribute. 

I use a hand needle and thread to sew in the (fake) Sapphires onto the outline of the wide sleeves, when I finish and look at the Clock, I notice it's 3am.

I finished in time, now I gotta get to sleep.

A big day tomorrow for me- and for Sophia. 


	6. Game on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games begin, and Ramona issues the first challenge to the four girls competing over the final spot.

I take a long sip of the coffee I bought in a hurrry at the bus station and carefully carry the suit I designed in a plastic wrap. 

I got to "Vitner's designers" exactly two minutes before 9 AM. All I see are two other girls with their own design, non of them looks familiar- meaning Drusilla isn't here yet.

Ramona's assistant tells us to stay and wait for Ramona at the lobby, and when Drusilla waltzed in with an expensive bag wrap for her design, I looked at the clock: 10 minutes late. 

I can't help but grin to myself: _I bet that'll cost you, fake ass bitch. That's what you get for partying the night before instead of working._

But despite her social media telling me she spent her night at yet another dreamshine party, Drusilla doesn't look like she's on dreamshine withdrawal at all, when I peek a glance at her, her white hair is combed neatly to the back, her eyes look lively and completely awake, her black and white mini dress is as neat- and expensive- as usual. 

"Girls, thank you for waiting. You'll find that despite punctuality being an important trait of a prep girl- and A stylist. Patience is also a requirement" Ramoma Vitner walked in the room, 8 inch heels clicking on the floor without a problem. 

Drusilla sends a fake-suprised smile my way. Ramona continues: "Now, my assistant will lead you four to the examination studio, where you'll have three hours to ready your supposed tribute, hair, makeup and waxing included, _I'll_ go watch the bloodbath and will come back to judge you on your work. Clear?"

We all nodded. 

"Happy hunger games, and may the odds be in your favor as well" Ramona chuckles- her laugh sounds like the little bell Drusilla uses to summon the avoxes in her house when she wants something. 

And then she left. 

"Follow me please" The assistant was a stern woman, thin and straight as a pole. Her wig was all combination of fall colors: browns, reds, bright oranges and hot yellows, and did not go well with her black and white pantsuit and her square heels.

"You'd think a woman who works for the biggest fashionista and fashion agent would have better taste" Drusilla, who walked next to me, smirked in my direction, and for a moment, I laughed quietly, and forgot how mad I was at her. Because criticizing a poor soul's fashion sense was always our thing. 

As soon as I realized what I was doing I immediately turned it into a scowl, and Drusilla only raised her eyebrows in return. 

The assistant lead us to a big room in the basement, and I couldn't help but gasp at it: the shelves and cabinets near the walls were filled to the brim with fabrics, cosmetics, makeup products, nail products and shoes than I could ever hope to have. Drusilla, however, doesn't seem the least bit impressed, but when you live in the suburban mansions that rivals the victor's villages in the districts, I guess nothing like that suprises you.

In the middle laid four avox girls on cosmetics beds, their eyes studied us carefully. "They will be your test subjects, make them presentable and prepared" said the assistant. "You have three hours to remodel your design to fit them, style their hair, remove unwanted body hair and all that jazz. The bloodbath will end around 12:30, you have until then" 

And then the assistant left as well. 

The other two girls immediately went for the two avoxes further away from the door we just came through. Drusilla shrugged and walked towards a blonde avox girl, maybe a bit older. "My dress is perfect for a blonde. You're lucky you get this once in a lifetime makeover" she told the avox. 

I take a few wax straps and walk towards the last avox remaining, a brunette around my age, maybe older. 

I shudder at the thought of what she could possibly have done to deserve this. 

"Hey, so I only did this hair removal thing to myself, I know it's going to hurt so feel free to hit the armchair if it hurts" I tell her. 

She nods. And I start working on her legs, there isn't much to remove, since whoever owned her probably insisted the servents will look good. The process itself took me fourty five minutes, and after some soothing lotion I usually put on myself after I shower, I was ready to start redesigning the suit. 

The avox's eyes widen when she sees my design, and her hands start moving in all kinds of directions, I know this is how they communicate with eachother, but I have no idea what that means. "Do- do you like it?" I dare to ask.

The avox nods. As I help her get into the suit, I can't help but ask: "What's your name?". She gives me a funny look, as if she's suprised and terrified at the same time. "I guess no one ever asked you that- hold on" I grab a little notepad left on the table and a glitter pen and hand it over to her. She writes down her name carefully and then hands me the notepad. 

_Chloe._

"Okay" I hand her the notepad and the pen. "Keep these for now, if you have anything else to tell me, you can write it down, okay Chloe? Can I call you that?"

She nods. 

I tighten the back a bit, Chloe's pretty slim, but she's the perfect height for the suit, and the mix of blue looks wonderful with her pale-ish skin tone. When I finish, there is only an hour left to work. 

Chloe's big brown eyes are like mine, dark yet huge, and besides decorating around them with aqua blue eyeshadow and eyeliner, I don't do anything too grand. I don't need to. I plaster little glitter rocks beneath her eyes and she stares at her reflection weirdly. Chloe scribbled something on the notepad and gave it to me. 

_Do the glitter have to be there?_

"Sorry, but it complements your face beautifully, and I know Ramona is all about the boldness in one's face" 

Chloe pouts, but that's it for her response. 

"Now for your hair" I take a handful of lotions and brushes, slowly preparing Chloe's hair before I braid it.

But I only have half an hour left; my timing was all bad. I scramble to finish the delicate braid bun I wanted to put in, and since I braided shells into it, the task took longer. 

I only had time to grab a pair of golden 4 inch heels the size Chloe told me and put her in them when Ramona's assistant was back. "Lead them into the presentation room, please. After me" 

I help Chloe study herself on these heels, I can see the terror in her face when she tries to walk in them. She might not have the notepad, but I know what she's thinking: _What if I fall while trying to present it?_

I take her hand and press it. "I'm sure you can do it, and if you trip, I won't blame you, it's fine"

It will be fine. I repeat to myself in my head.

"Oh girls, the bloodbath was hooking as always; you should catch the reruns this evening!" Ramona walked in, clapping her hands together.

I remember Sophia, and my promise to sponser her. _She can't die yet, right? The pack accepted her into them. they won't kill her that easily. Right?_

"Now, for your tests, I want to see what you got in store for me! First up: Calliope Renstied" 

One of the two other girls presented her avox with her design: a lemon yellow asymmetrical dress that was a bit too much on the asymmetrical for me. The avox walked prefectly on her silver and yellow flats. 

Ramona wrote down notes before she called on the other girl. And then she called for my design. I pressed Chloe's hand tightly. "You can do this" 

For the most part, Chloe sticks the walk, Ramona raises an eyebrow at my design and I look for any hint of a smile on her face.

On the turn back, just before Chloe reached back behind the scenes, I catch it, a small trip before she managed to correct herself and run backstage.

I help her out of the heels and It seems like she wanted to tell me something by the sheer terror on her face, but then Ramona called for Drusilla's avox and I just had to look.

Drusilla's design looked like something out of a Kamala Tressborn catalogue: A dress that was mostly black velvet on the top, with clever cuts and exposed points on the back and shoulders. The dress stayed black and body hugging until it passed the avox's thighs, where it loosened to a white floor length skirt with black lace completing it at the bottom. 

Ramona couldn't hide her smile this time: or the way her eyes shone. I catch Drusilla's condescending smirk aimed at me. 

_Who knew she could design like this?_

* * *

Back in the studio, I helped Chloe get out of the suit carefully. She practically begged me to give her the notepad and she scribbled something fast.

_I didn't mean to trip, i swear, lady Ramona is gonna punish me for this and I am so sorry if I ruined this for you._

I study her shaking hands and feel her little soft gasps calm under my touch. "Don't be. I'll tell Ramona this was my fault for grabbing those heels too tall for you. And you didn't cost me anything, it was obvious Drusilla would catch Ramona's eye better now that I've seen her design"

 _Do you know this girl?_ Chloe's board says. "unfortunately" I reply. Now it's only us in the studio, the assistant must be getting tired of waiting. 

_I saw the way you were shook when you saw that design, did you ever see her design something like that?_

"I've never seen her design anything up to this point" I tell her. "And apparently she's _amazing_ at this. That was some Kamala level stuff right there- she's a big deal stylist" I add once I infer Chloe is probably not so informed on famous stylists.

 _I know who that is._ She wrote down. _I served her once when she came to see lady Ramona. Maybe it's not a coincidence._

I consider her suggestion: Drusilla has the money to make Kamala Tressborn work for her, but will she go to those lengths to beat me?

 _Maybe she's just a good designer and you never noticed._ A defeated part of my brain says in my mind.

But there are still two more tests, and in these I have to succeed. 


	7. If you give me a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie watches day three of the games; waiting for another Challenge from Ramona. She gets a surprise visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, was focused on my WIP.
> 
> Happy Hanukkah btw😊 (and other holidays you're celebrating this season)

I spray the last bits of hairspray in the can, not moving away fast enough, I cough out the bits I couldn't avoid getting in my mouth before I throw the empty can to the trash. 

The cyan colored wig looks like a weird sponge, but one thing I learned on my part time job is that the costumers don't like it when you lecture them about color theory, even if it's to convince them horrendous wigs like this one suck. 

I learned that the hard way. 

I pick up the wig with gentle, gloved hands and take it to put on the vanity shelf, under Rupert's watchful eye, ever since I annoyed away a customer with my tips, he is very keen on catching me screwing up so he can tell the big boss to fire me. 

"How are the careers doing? Did they caught the district five girl?" I ask him, because his- and the customer he was washing his hair for- eyes were glued to the TV screen, showing the games. 

"They did. Kurt, the district 4 boy tied her up and now they're trying to decide who should have the honors" said the customer whose name I didn't catch. He seemed very into the whole ordeal, like I know Adeline is- glued to the screen like it's the latest season of Keeping it Up with The Richsons. 

On screen, Emerald twirls a large looking knife at Sophia's direction. "Hey, Sophia, how about _you_ do it?" 

Sophia seemed baffled at the question: "me? Oh no.. that's you guys' job, to do the killing part"

"But you _are_ one of us" says Emerald, handing her the knife. "When you agreed to join the pack, it means you have to take part in actions like this one, are we gonna have a problem?" the sharpness in her voice reminded me of Drusilla, I couldn't help but shudder at that thought.

Sophia takes a shaky step back. "Look, I better just go resume igniting the mines-" 

"This is your time to prove to us you're not a pussy" Rizzo from Two intervenes, sliding her hand across her axe blade. 

"Besides, she's just another tribute, an obstacle in your- our- way. You wanna be in this pack, you gotta do it how we do" said the Four girl. The three of them stood menacingly as the boys watched, amused. Watching over the girl they caught.

I don't know what Sophia should do; but I sure hope she won't make a choice that'll get her killed. For now I'm sponsering the pack, along with so many other people- including Drusilla, but if she dies, I won't get any rewards out of the money I started flowing into Spencer's tablet.

"She should just kill that damn girl like she's told. God, sometimes the outliars are impossible with their innocence" scoffed the customer Rupert was taking care of. Rupert finished washing his hair and was now drying it with a hairdryer. "They think they can get through the games with no kills at all- every victor kills at least one tribute" 

"Actually that's not correct" I cross my arms. "I can name at least three who won without killing". The customer looks at me with disdain, as if he's waiting for me to do so. I start counting them on my fingers. "Seeder Howell, Grover Lee, Julian Maddox, Damian Maddox, Annie Cresta-"

"All lucky shots" the customer cuts me off. "Especially that last one. She only got famous really because Odair married her" 

"Still, you can't say that incorrect fact: tributes _can_ win without killing" 

"As if the games before 86th mattered." Scoffs the customer. I clench my fists, but Rupert's look of pure enjoyment is enough to silence my anger. 

I won't make a scene. 

Instead I focus my attention to the screen. Sophia hesitantly takes the blade, the boys make way for her, amused. Onyx whispers something in Geralt's ear. 

_At least it won't get you killed._ i think. Sophia raises the blade, her lips forming words I can't make up over the TV. She shoves the blade through what she thinks is the girl's chest- what with her eyes closed. Less than a minute later, the canon fires. 

This marks that half the tributes are already gone. 

" _Thank you._ Was it that hard?" The man Rupert was treating is done with his dye job: the ugly ass Magenta purple looked like a weird half braid/ have shaved combo that _sucked._

Not that I could tell it to his face. Instead, I say: "maybe for her it was" 

"I don't like softies and outliar apologists, girl" the man spat in my direction. "People like you miss the point of the games. I bet you'd sell out this city for those terrorists from the districts" 

Since Drusilla's betrayal I learned to cut most of my nails short, so when I dig some of them into my palm in an attempt to calm down, it helps, and I barely feel any pain because of them now. 

The bell at the entrance jiggled as the asshole left the shop, and not a second later, the bell jigglef again. I unclench my palms and take a deep breath before facing the new possible customer. _It's near the end before lunch break, you can do this._

My hands immediately fall to the side when I turn and meet Paris' mismatched eyes: real heterochromia, which ironically, was the only "hetero" thing about them. This time, their blue wig seemed much shorter, quite like their normal hair, and they wore a Tressborn catalogue summer whitesuit, that was open enough for me to see their chest. 

"Can we talk?" Paris looked around, at Rupert watching us with one raised half brow. 

"Sure, in three minutes, when _my lunch break starts"_ I intentionally call out the last part simply to annoy Rupert. 

"Oh, alright" Paris looks at the screen, that shows the Four girl helping Sophia to clean her hand and the blade. And then back at me. "I- I like what you've done with your wig today, Luce" they said out of the blue. 

I trace my hand over the tangled braid bun I was holding in place with various pins. Every time they called me Luce, the butterflies in my stomach collided into a cluster. _Ask them out already, you mess._ I order myself.

Maybe that's what they wanted to talk about? Hopefully apologize for ignoring me, for going with Drusilla- who's actively looking to snub me of the one thing I always wanted. 

The clock signals 13:00. "C'mon" I tell Paris. Leading them outside while sending one last taunting glare at Rupert. 

We stroll a bit down the block, there's a great coffee shop at the corners of it. Paris finds an outside table and we sit down. 

"What did you wanna talk about?" I lean my cheek in my palm. Paris' expression changes, their smile faltered. "I have the feeling that you've been avoiding me since the den last week. You didn't come with us the interviews studio, you didn't come to watch the bloodbath when I texted you. Have I done something wrong?" 

I cross my arms. "Of course I didn't come to the interviews with you. I don't _Have the money_ ". Their eyes immediately widen, and they are about to say something but I continue: "and as for your watch parties, you would suprised to see I've been busy trying to work on achieving my dream. Which is harder with Drusilla breathing down my neck!" 

I didn't mean to yell the last part, but I did. And it got some bypassing customers and waiters to give me a strange look. Paris, however, is completely still. 

"You still hang around Drusilla like she didn't just shove a stick in the wheels of my future. It's so easy for you to forget that even here, not everyone can afford what you, and she, and Xavier can" 

I might've gotten carried away, but once I started talking, it was hard to stop. 

"I'm so sorry, Luce" Paris' eyes are glassy from what was maybe tears. "You're right. I forgot, I always forget. But I swear, I don't mean to." They lean forward and take my hand. "I don't care how much money you have or don't have, I had no idea that Drusilla did that, on purpose. Going for Ramona's spot is low, even for her." 

"No kidding" I huff.

Paris tightens their grip on my hand. "So I won't see her or Xavier again, promise. We can have fun, just the two of us at my house! And every tine you'll have a test or something from Ramona, tell me, and I'll help you. Deal?"

I can't help but feel the warmth of their hand in mine, it's all I even wanted, for them to look at me like that. I feel my anger melting and myself leaning forward and daring to give them a kiss over the table. 

I somehow except them to back away, instead, I feel their hand on the back of my neck as they kissed back. Paris stands up, taking me up with them. We ran out of air and when I opened my eyes I found myself looking into their eyes: one turquoise blue and one the richest brown- but their brown had gold flecks in them, unlike mine. 

"I'd- I thought you would pull back" I mutter. 

"But I didn't" Paris whispers. 

My heart still races like I've ran half the city when we continue my lunch break, Paris gives me one last wave and tells me to find them in the den when I'm finished. 

Later, on the screen back in the shop, I see Sophia sitting with the careers who are laughing about something, she scans the bushes around the cornucopia when she spots a pair of dark eyes of a certain boy Paris is sponsering right now. Otto signals her to keep quiet and she nods.

I lean forward. That would be an interesting and a bit of an ironic development. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry; I also wanna punch that customer man. 
> 
> If you caught the musical references you rock💕


	8. New challenges/fight for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie and Paris watch the games together as a new development forms. Ramona issues a hard second challenge for the remaining three contenders.

"Are you comfortable?" Paris asks, for the millionth time. "Yes. You already asked that twice" I murmur into their colorbone, the smooth edges of their blue wig tickles my cheek. 

On Paris' 70 inch TV, we can see day five unfolding: the careers split in pairs: Rizzo and Emerald our hunting, Onyx and Geralt going the other way, towards the mountain south of the arena, and Mac, Four girl, staying guard. 

"Why can't the nerd watch over the cornucopia?" She complains. I frown at the insult meant for Sophia. "Because she can't be trusted" replied Kurt, Mac's district partner. "I'm taking her with me for today, you can entertain yourself by taking a swim."

The cornucopia plates were positioned in a circle around a lake, with the actual cornucopia on an island in the middle, with stuff floating in the water that some lucky tributes- Like Martin Parcel- managed to snatch. I noted to Paris a few days earlier this was supposed to mirror the 3rd quell's arena and that we should maybe expect hourly hazzards. 

Paris simply chuckled and told me they loved how passionate I was over older games. Even when the victor of said quell in question is dead already. 

Kurt and Sophia walk quietly into the forest, they don't feel like talking to eachother, which is good, because it allowed me to listen to the environment. "I bet he's gonna show up" I tell Paris.

Over the last two days, Otto from Six- who Paris was still into sponsering- and Sophia have been watching eachother, waiting for a chance to meet.

This might be the chance Sophia needs. 

"Did you hear that?" Sophia stops dead in her tracks. Kurt simply draws his wicked looking blade. "Smart, he's being cautious" Paris wraps their hand around me. 

But neither me nor Paris were ready for what happened next: Kurt dropped Sophia to the floor, pressing the blade at Sophia's throat, I grab Paris' hand so tightly my knuckles turned white, I'm shaking like crazy even tho I'm not the one with the blade pressed to the throat. "You overstayed your welcome, in me and the boys' opinions" 

Sophia gulps, trying to crawl away from the blade, Kurt raised it to strike when a fast shadow came, effectively stopping the blade with a knife. 

Otto. 

Sophia crawls back a few inches away to watch the fight happening, from the look in her eyes I can see her analyzing it. "I love a smart tribute" I tell Paris. 

Paris' attention, however, is all focused on the fight: Otto managed to block the thin blade with a knife that is only 30 inches long. I had no idea people can fight like that. 

Otto ducks behind Kurt's sword again, this time, he gets closer enough to punch the career from bellow, the hit was probably strong enough to break a few bones in Kurt's chin. The hit knocks the boy from Four down. 

"You see? That's what I'm talking about!" Paris stands up, clutching their fists together. "My parents are probably _shook_ right now! I can't wait to rub it in their faces: watch, he's gonna go for the kill" 

I half grip Paris' hand, my other hand grabs the golden sofa's arm. _I just hope Sophia can make it through this._

"Are you.. gonna kill him?" Sophia asks quietly. Otto twirled Kurt's blade in his hand, weighing it and his options. "Why, you think I should keep him alive?!" Otto grunts. "Maybe" Sophia crosses her arm, a stern look on her face. 

"Why do you hang around them anyway? You seemed too good to be with them" Otto raises his eyebrows.

Sophia looks away. "You don't know me. Besides, they promised to keep me alive till the pack broke."

"Look how _that_ turned up for you"

Sophia scoffs. "I'm just doing what I need to survive, just like you do" 

"Sure, sure you do. I didn't hear no thank you; by the way" Otto calls after her. "Thank you" she replies. "I mean it, but just.. leave me alone, try to live through this your way" 

"Alright princess, but you don't get to decide what I do, right?" He calls from behind. 

Suddenly a canon fires, and when Sophia turns, the camera follows her, it pans on Otto, one leg on Kurt's stomach. One hand holding Kurt's blade; that pierced the other boy's chest. 

I exchange a questionble look with Paris. "It was the right thing to do" Paris nods.

I'm not sure I agree, but Sophia lunges forward at him: "you _idiot!_ " she sends punches that don't do much damage considering he's almost double her height. "Now, if I come back alone, the pack is gonna kill me!" 

"Don't be so sure. Besides, here's a better idea: don't go back there" he holds her in place. 

"They will come after me"

"Then I can be here for you, if you let me" Otto takes his hand off of her arms when he notices her distraught. "I can protect you, okay?" 

"Oh! I hope she says yes" Paris' eyes are so bright, so beautiful, their excitement is probably contagious, because a spark of hope lights up in me. The tributes we both sponser, together in an alliance! 

Sophia is hasitant, and I can't blame her. "I'll take tonight to decide, if we don't meet under that tree tomorrow, take it as a sign I want nothing to do with you, or I'm dead" 

"Deal" he replies

She doesn't shake his hand, only goes back the way she came.

"She seems smart, I'm sure she can find a way to talk things out with the pack and avoid being killed" Paris pats me on the shoulder. 

I rub my temples. "I'm just getting ready for the yells I'll get from Adeline when I get home. Kurt was her favorite"

* * *

No suprise there, as soon as I got home. Adeline lunged at me. "Your tribute is _stupid_ if she chooses to ally with that nutjob! I can't believe Paris is sponsering that.. that psycho!"

"Calm down, Addy. Besides, he's not a psycho, he's smart" 

"But Kurt was amazing! He had a chance." 

"You just like him cause he's hot" I scoff.

"No I'm not!" Adeline's face turn red. "He had no chance to survive in the pack even. Sorry to say" I reply. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna finish that dress I started making for Chloe" 

Adeline rolls her eyes. "I can't believe you waste your time making a dress for one of Ramona Vitner's servants. She's just an avox! You should be focusing on what will she have you design next" 

"Don't talk about my 'wasted time' if it's not your time and money I'm wasting" I warn her. "Besides, I didn't hear from Ramona is four days" 

I admit, panic did started to take roots in me. Ramona's assistant said one of the four of us will be cut off after that first challenge, and one will be cut off the next one, leaving two to compete for the spot. Since I got no answer, I couldn't help but wonder if I was the unlucky girl. 

As if my reply was magic, my phone beeped. I recognize the sender of the text as Ramona's assistant. 

_Vitner's fashion agency is happy to let you know you progressed to the next level, please show up at 9am tommorow, June 25th, at the agency's building, no design needed for now._

I don't care that I'm mad at her, the relief I feel washes over me and I pick her up in a hug, twirling her around. "I passed a level! They wanna see me tomorrow!" 

"See? You have a spot to nail. Don't waste your time on avoxes" Adeline chuckles. 

"Oh, on the contrary, I'll have time to finish it and give it to her" I punch Adeline's shoulder and close my room's door. Excitement, anxiety and determination kept me awake until pretty late, but I didn't care.

I arrive at Vitner's agency half an hour earlier, several avoxes are busy cleaning the floors. I recognize the blonde avox that wore Drusilla's dress, and approach her. "Hello" I greet, she looks at me, shocked that she's being spoken to. 

"Do you know where your fellow avox Chloe works today?" 

The blonde avox shakes her head. 

"Well, that's a shame.. but, could you maybe direct me to where you're staying, all of you?" 

The avox looks around, as if to see the coast is clear, then she nods, and signals me to follow. 

We cut through several side hallways and eventually, I find myself in the basement. The dirty brick wall proofed the room, that was pretty huge. There were several cheap lightings- some lightbulbs were completely off-, and field beds as far as I could see. 

"You all.. stay here?"

The avox nods. 

"That's..horrible" I feel chills creeping down my spine. "I wouldn't wish it on anyone" 

The avox doesn't answer, she can't, obviously. I force myself to focus, "I wanted.. to leave that as a gift for Chloe.. she can't show it to your employers though."

The avox rolls her eyes, as if to signal: _obviously._

She leads me to a single bed and points. "And you're sure this is her bed?" 

The avox crosses her arms, even in the cheap lights, I can still see some variation of the hairstyle Drusilla made for her. She is quite beautiful and Once again, I feel something much like a punch to my stomach that echoes throughout my whole body. 

This is, so, so wrong. 

I swore to myself from a young age that I'd never take avoxes, even when I'll be rich enough to. Now I'm not so sure bringing Chloe this gift if wise, if Ramona's staff find the dress in her position.. this can end badly. "Do you think I should take it back with me? If someone catches this in Chloe's position-"

The avox grabs me hand and signals _no._ She asks for my holophone, I open the notes app and give it to her. 

_Chloe would be so thrilled to have this, we'll keep it a secret, she and I. I promise._

"Okay" I take out the bag I kept the dress in. The avox asks for my holophone again. 

_Can I see?._ She writes. 

"Just a peek. I gotta go soon" 

I take out the white and turquoise dress, it's modeled like the avox's uniforms, but I added patches of turquoise silk that were left from the outfit I already designed, that Chloe wore. 

_I like it. I know she's gonna love it too._ The avox writes in the notes. _I loved your design the best, I hope you get the spot._

"Thank you...?" I raise my eyebrows, waiting for her answer.

 _Ruby._ She wrote. 

That name, a beautiful gem, I can't help but wonder if she hailed from district One, and what she probably did to receive such a harsh punishment.. 

"Are you and Chloe close?" I ask.

 _Pretty close._ Ruby writes. _You can trust me with this._ "Cool. Now.. can you help me out with navigating here?" I chuckle nervously. 

Ruby nods, she hides the bag below the bed and grabs me hand, leading me back through the abandoned halls, just as the clocks outside strike nine.

* * *

Ramona stands as confident as ever in her sunset colored wig- today styled in a twisted braid- and a midnight blue dress and heels. 

"Girls, see yourselves lucky to continue in the selection process." I look over to Drusilla and the other girl, Martinia, who also moved on. 

"But as prep girls, you need to learn to mingle with the people of the highest order, especially if you wanna become stylists. Connections are everything" 

I nod, she has a point.

"That's why I want my girls to get a headstart. I want them to be influential even now. To know all the right people, and to do that by _themselves"_

I hold my breath. Ramona continues: "So, your next assignment, is to reach out to someone famous, as famous as you can get, to ask their permission to design for them. And to bring them to an exclusive show, this Friday. That means you have four days." 

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Drusilla's wicked smile, her eyes green as posion. 

"I won't be judging you based necessarily on your design, but on the status of the person you managed to reach. That is all, if you excuse me. The games just got quite interesting!" 

And then she left us.

I'm sure I stayed frozen in my place for a minute or so, it was Drusilla's arm on my shoulder that shook me out of it. "Good luck" she said, voice as sweet as honey yet as deadly as the fog in the 3rd quell arena. 

She knows.

She knows she and Martinia have the advantage, the sources, the connections Ramona was talking about. It's not enough to be good.

In this city you also have to be rich. That's where my problems always began and ended, and it'll end my dream. 

I collapse in one of the guest chairs, head in my hands. The tears are threatening to spill out again, I try to force them back down but soon enough, the dam breaks. 

If Money and so called 'connections' is what it takes to make it in this business, to make my dream come true, than I'm doomed


	9. Dead girl walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie, still wallows in self pity over Ramona's challange, watches the games as Sophia runs into trouble with the now pissed off career girls trio

There's a certain warmth to my movements as I dance to the electronic music blasted around me, my loose wig catches the neon light in a way I love. 

_Dreamshine_ always makes the world more beautiful. 

I let the music carry me somewhere, yes. Going to a club alone may not be wise, but hey, it's my pity party and I get to choose the music. 

"Lucienne? Lucie, is that you?" 

I don't recognize the voice and I hardly care as I continue to move my hands up and around, like a ballet dancer in those fancy art academies in One and here. 

"Hey" someone grabs my hands and lowers them down. "Hey you yourself" I huff. "You killed my vibe" 

"It's me, Xavier. Are you here alone?" I like the way the red tips of his black curls reflected in the club's lightning. "Why do you care? You're Drusilla's bitch" 

Xavier ignores my awesome roast: "Are you on dreamshine right now?" 

"Are _you_ on dreamshine right now?" 

Xavier pulls me by my wrists. "How many did you drink?"

"Two lousy glasses" I gag. "Why is that your business anyway? Drusilla's gunning for that spot and you're just her boytoy, so why do you care if I'm drunk?" 

"Because" Xavier's look is all serious-y looking and it's kinda freaking me out. "We've known eachother for almost six years. And I'm _not_ Drusilla's bitch, okay? I care" 

"Suure you do, Xavi" I roll his name on my lips. "I'm taking you home, although I don't like hanging around downtown that much" 

"Fuck you Xavier! I'm proud of my home" 

I don't remember much of what happened later.

* * *

"Dreamshine, Lucie? Seriously?!"

My muscles have given up, I can feel every tired bone in my body when I open my eyes and see the oh so familiar celling and walls of my tiny room. 

When I tilt my head to the side- with much effort- I see Adeline sitting next to my bed, with some water and a cold towel. 

"How long was I asleep?"

"It's four pm, if that's what you're wondering. Thats one almost entire day off the challenge Ramona gave you! By the way, what is it?' Adeline hands me the water and doesn't take her eyes off of me until I finish the whole glass. 

"Doesn't matter what it is" I slam the glass on the nightstand. "I'll probably get cut anyway" 

"Why do you say that?!" Adeline crosses her hands, mom and dad still didn't allow her to buy wigs, so she styles her natural brown hair in updos I taught her, and braids faux gems and beads in it. Now it hanged low, almost swatting me. "You are an _Amazing_ designer, don't sell yourself short" 

"But I'm not rich, so what's the point?!" I grit my teeth. "Do you know what the challenge was? I need to find the most famous person I _supposedly_ know, and make something for them. Drusilla and that other girl are rich and have daddies that know everyone who's anyone, who do I have?"

"You have Paris" says Adeline quietly. "They are kind of famous because of their mom" 

"Low rank Gamemakers don't count, especially their kids" I scoff. 

"But I bet they know some pretty famous people. Like maybe that new head gamemaker, Russo? He's kinda famous" 

"Its not how it works! I gotta face the facts, Adeline! I'm fucked!" I yell out. 

Adeline frowns. "You're doing it again" 

"What?" 

"Rage quitting. You do that a lot, you know" 

Maybe she has a point.. Ive been confused about so many things in life, and I've given up on many things when I got angry and frustrated, but this.. this job, it was the _one_ thing, that felt right. The one thing I knew I'd sacrifice whatever it took to achieve. 

Still, I gotta face the fact, I have no way of reaching someone that famous in time, and Paris can't fight my battle to win something for _myself._

If I'm doing this, I'm doing this on my own. "You know what Addy? I'm not quitting, I just need a break. How are the games going, is Sophia still alive?" 

"Last I've seen? Yes. But if she runs into Emerald and her bitches she might not be for long" Adeline looks around at the mess of fabrics, shourds and papers. I pat the cheap mannequin I bought last year, and leave the room to watch the games.

* * *

Sophia hangs around a blueberry Bush she spent two hours checking if its Nightlock, before figuring out it's safe. 

A low shriek alerts her, but causes my heart to race: A sponser gift, the first she'd got. 

The first gift bought from my own money. 

"Open it, open it" I mumble at the screen. Sophia opens the box attached to the parachute: it contains a knife and a loaf of bread and crackers. Not much, but it my money was the tipping point in order for Spencer Yule to buy this for her, it's enough. 

Not from afar, Sophia hears chuckles, chuckles I recognize well: as they can only belong to the dangerous trio of the pack: Emerald, Rizzo and Mac. 

Sophia holds the knife tightly and hides behind the bush. "We saw the parachute! You can come out now!" Rizzo yells out

"Shut up, Rizzo" growls Emerald. "You probably scared off whoever's in here" 

Sophia tries to retreat as quietly as she could, but the parachute caught on the bush, Emerald's victorious smile shines as the throwing knife she magically pulled out, the knife cuts through the bushes and lodges in Sophia's right shoulder. I cry out the same time as her. 

"Well look what we have here" Emerald's honeyed voice reminded me of the bitch who sponsers her, who I'd rather avoid. It seems like they both use the same tactics.

"The little traitor bitch is still alive-" Rizzo begins. "Shut up, Rizzo" Emerald cuts her off again. "You killed Kurt, we just wanna make sure that the score is settled" 

Mac simply doesn't answer. 

"Nothing to say?" Emerald crouches down next to Sophia and takes out the throwing knife. Sophia yelled out loud and I grab the sofa, hard. 

"I didn't kill him" Sophia hisses in pain. "And now I kind of wish I didn't" she grabs the box the parachute was attached to and wacks Emerald in the face. She immediately jumps up and bolts through the dark forest. 

I clench my fists with anxiety as Rizzo gives chase, next to me, Adeline watches with shining eyes: "finally, some action" she mumbles. 

Sophia bolts through trees, looking for any place she can hide, I am also looking, scanning the place even though I won't be as helpful. Sophia dives in and disappear behind leaves. 

Huh?

"Where did she go?!" Adeline asks at the same time Rizzo bursts into the area where Sophia simply disappears to. Rizzo scans the corner all over, before eventually giving up, grunting in frustration, and continuing onwards past Sophia's hideout.

I let out a sigh of relief. "That was close!" 

"She's smart, but where did she go?" Adeline leans forward. 

A spider cameras disguised inside a leaf was "mysteriously" floating into where Sophia had disappeared earlier: and I was not prepared for the sight:

Sophia and Otto sat together, in eachother's arms: Sophia's finger was on Otto's lips, his hand was covering her mouth completely, only when the distant sound of Rizzo's feet hitting the ground was complete gone, the two removed their hands.

"That was smart, and unexpected" Otto says quietly. "How'd you find my hideout?" 

"I looked for the smaller hints. I always notice the little things" Sophia catches her breath. I clasp my hands together, also collecting myself.

The screen cuts to Mac and a reeling Emerald with the boys and I lower the volume. "Hey! I am still watching that!" Adeline tried to grab at the remote in my hand. I intentionally push it away from her.

"You said you wanna see me starting to work on that design for the challenge? Fine, at least lower the volume so I won't get distracted"

Adeline grinned. "There's the sister I love to annoy. I'll call you if Something interesting will happen between Sophia and what's his face. But other than that, no distractions! I want you getting that job!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda feeling Lucie rn
> 
> I got rejected for something I really wanted but that's cool. If I wanna do something artsy like publishing a book than I gotta learn to take rejection, right?
> 
> Also: Merry Christmas for all y'all who celebrate!


	10. The me inside of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia and Otto come up with a risky plan and execute it.
> 
> A chance encounter gives Lucie a solution for her connection problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again: Merry Christmas for all y'all celebrating! I might be Jewish but we still had some type of Christmas like dinner yesterday.
> 
> Better yet, happy holidays!

"Wait, Paris. 'Alumina?' I don't have clothes nice enough for a place that classy" I hope Paris can't see me blushing over the phone. 

"I'll take care of that, what's your favorite shade of pink?" Asks Paris over the phone. "What? Salmon. Paris, don't tell me you're about to do what I think you're about to do-" 

"Can't I spoil my girlfriend when she's down? Anyways, I'll pick you up at 12am. It's a lunch date?"

I take comfort in the fact they can't see my face turning even redder. "It's a date"

When I wake up the next day, I start working on the unisex suit for the potential star I'm supposed to enlist. I still don't have anyone in mind and I'm not sure what to do about it, but at least I got the design almost ready. 

It's day eight of the games, there are Nine tributes left. Adeline is, as usual, already up and stuck to the TV. 

"There's a package for you at the door" she pops a grape into her mouth. "I didn't open it" she adds with her mouth full. 

I pick it up, tracing my fingers over the golden wrapped box, before tearing it up completely. My heart raced like a Three hovercraft, and when I revealed the box below it, it stopped:

Kamala Tressborn's logo was plastered on it. The newest collection. With shaking hands I opened it carefully: 

Inside was a dress more beautiful than I could ever design: thin silk that was so smooth to the touch, in a salmon shade made exactly how I loved it, the short ruffles continued down to the floor, with a cut that would complement my figure perfectly. The entire dress was covered in tiny, tiny glitter that gave it the impression of glowing when I held it in front of the morning sun from our tiny porch. 

"Paris bought you this magnificence?!" Adeline squealed. "They said they wanted to spoil me but.. they didn't have to" I chuckle. 

"Look; there's a note!" Adeline waves a tiny note folded in two. I grab it from her hand and turn away from her, opening it.

_you deserve some nice things, I knew you had eyes for this dress for a while, so I got it in your favorite color. 12 AM at Alumina, I'm picking you up._

"They are so romantic" Adeline sighs dreamily. 

I smile a dumb smile to myself. "They are, aren't they?"

* * *

I hurried to get down the stupid stairs the minute I saw Paris' limo outside, and them leaning on it in a brand new turquoise blue skirtsuit. 

"How do I look?" I strike a little pose. "Amazing as always" Paris' mismatched eyes scan me up and down, taking in my sight. 

In the few times Paris came to pick me up, the neighbors around the street always opened their windows to watch, I can't blame them, what with this downtown area, no one has time because everyone's working to get by and keep their downtown apartments. They don't see many nice things. 

We had the whole back to ourselves, I enjoyed feeling the silk soft cushions of the seats, and leaning against Paris' collarbone. 

When we did eventually arrive at 'Alumina', the restaurant was shinning bright even though it was barely midnoon. 

The doorman at the entrance simply nodded at us. 

"Found us a table with a good view to the screen" Paris gestures me to sit. "It looks like Otto and Sophia are onto something smart" 

I fidget in my spot, trying to find a proper sitting position that won't ruin Paris' beautiful gift. On the screen, Otto and Sophia sit in their hideout, yesterday they made out just for fun, according to them. "So how do you plan to get Emerald alone? Are we really doing this?" Sophia asks.

"We're doing this, someone needs to kill her and if it's not us, it's not gonna be that coward from district 8." Otto says sharply. "I scouted their place when you were asleep: they plan on going hunting for today, but apparently they're want to leave Emerald to guard"

"She's not happy, i imagine?" Sophia chuckles. 

"Definitely not" Otto replies. "But this is our chance to break the hierarchy of the pack, we're gonna approach from different directions, slide behind the cornucopia and suprise her with a knife to the back, can you be stealthy quiet?" 

"I'm decent" Sophia huffs. "I could've stayed hidden if the girls didn't see the parachute." 

Otto doesn't answer to that, he simply gives her the knife and signals to be quiet as he leaves the hideout, the camera that managed to stay hidden inside their bunker moves when he accidentally pushes it aside. From up there he probably signaled for Sophia the coast is clear, as they both covered the hideout once again and began moving along the forest, always keeping an eye at eachother and an ear to their surroundings. 

"Hey, earth to Lucie! You've lost yourself in the screen and our alliance's plot" I hear light snapping when I realize Paris is snapping their fingers at me, I remember where we are. The waiter avox is waiting with a notpad in hand. 

"Yeah, I would like to order the salmon with cream and mushrooms please?" Paris smiled atcthe avox. "I'll take the same" I dismiss. "The game's getting interesting am I right?" Paris leans their elbows at the table with the Magenta colored tablecloth.

I simply nod and get back to watching: the gamemakers cut to Onyx and Geralt chasing the last outliar girl besides Sophia. 

"Hey, Luce.. what are you gonna do about Ramona's challenge?" Paris grabs my hand and my attention, their face look pretty worried. 

"I don't know" i sigh. "I guess I can try my luck with the richest costumers we get at the shop maybe? See who they know that is famous and might wanna be my model" 

"Be your model for what?" 

I don't recognize the voice, but Paris infront of me freezes with their mouth hanging open. "What, who is it?" I try snapping them out of it. "Look- behind you-" Paris whispers. 

I turn around, and suddenly I realize why Paris was shocked about. Behind me stood two middle aged women, one- the one who spoke, her platinum blonde hair tingles her shoulders. The other one I got used to see plastered around almost every news article and in the picture in the lounge at the hair salon: her chestnut brown hair tied up neatly behind her. Her indigo eyes sharp and determined.

President Elenia Snow and her wife. 

"I'm- sorry, I didn't think you would hear. I-" I stammer, unable to find the words.

Of course the president would choose to have her lunch here in this famous flashy restaurant, it's just that I didn't belong here. "No, please, I wanna hear about that design of yours. Are you a stylist?" Amethyst raised her eyebrows, as if she waited for me to continue. 

"I- I want to be. Miss Snow. Um, one day" 

"And how old are you?" Elenia pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat, her elbows on the back of it. Amethyst did the same. "18, Madame president, ma'am." I clear my throat. "I am currently in the waiting list to be one of Vitner's prep girls, because most of them succeed as stylists" 

"Is that design of yours a part of the series of challenges I heard the prep girls go through?" Amethyst sat across from her wife and next to Paris, who I wasn't sure was breathing. 

"Kind of, um. I just need someone to wear it, someone famous. But.. I cant pay someone famous and I don't the connections some of the other girls have, so I told my partner here that I'm in some deep shit" I raise a hand to my mouth as soon as I realized I swore in a restaurant like that, and in front of the fucking _president_ of all people. 

"Do you have pictures of your design? I'd love to see it" Amethyst leaned forward. With shaking hands I hand her my holophone with the pictures I took tommorow of the mauve velvet suit I made. 

Amethyst let out a sigh. "Oh, it reminds me of the suit I wore when we first came out to the public, El darling, look" she passes the holophone to her wife. "It's wonderful. And made by someone your age? It deserves some praise" Amethyst plays around with the pictures for a bit. "If I send you my measures, could you make the changes before the deadline? When do you need to present it?" 

I choke on the tea Paris ordered. "Friday- Miss Snow, you don't actually have to" 

"But I want to" Amethyst passes the holophone back to me. "Why?" I ask, dumbfounded. 

Amethyst exchanges a look with her wife. "Honey, from what you told me I can guess you live downtown in some tiny ass apartment, am I right?" 

I simply nod. 

"I used to live like that once" Amethyst sighed. "My family barely had enough to get by, I always got my older sister's hand me downs. Even when I left to school the money was always 'just barely'. Then I won the games" she exchanged another look with Elenia. 

"I told El I am going to be a first lady of the people. My people in my district, and kids like you. I was 18 when my life changed, and I'll be damned if I can't help you change yours" 

I can hear the squeal building up inside of Paris even now. "You- you would do that for me?"

"Of course, honey" Amethyst's brown eyes were gleaming under the chandeliers, "The presidential workers will be in touch with you. I'll be seeing you on Friday?" 

"Um- of- of course!" I stammer one last time. The two moved to sit in the table next to ours. Paris let out a long sigh before simply saying: "I'm suprised there weren't any guards and peacekeepers walking with them, for protection" 

"Well, when you remember what Amethyst can probably still do since her games, I think she's very much capable of protecting both of them if need be" I sneak a glance at the two with their food already brought to the table: the way Amethyst twirled the simple knife to cut her steak sent shivers down my spine. 

Once a career, always a career. 

Speaking of careers, the very same girl from Amethyst's district was now laying against a crate, complaining to no one in particular. Behind Emerald stood the cornucopia, and on either side of it stood Otto and Sophia. They don't talk, but through Otto's hand motions Sophia- and I- can understand:

_Wait for my signal._

It's a full on minute before he signals to Sophia to move, she hesitantly and quietly grips the knife tight and raises it in front of her to protect herself. The sand around the island making sure her steps aren't heard.

Meanwhile, Otto moves completely silent towards a crate close to where Emerald sat, he fidgets with something down there, Sophia is merely three feet off Emerald's back. _Hold it._ Otto raises a finger, he continues to signal her to turn back around. 

_Throw the knife and run._ Otto pantomimes. 

Sophia throws the knife in the furthest direction from Otto as possible. It makes a tiny splash as it lands in the pool. As expected, it catches Emerald's attention: she stands up and raises her sword. "Who's there?!" 

Meanwhile, Sophia already reached the grass that surrounded the pool- where the careers ordered her to take out some of the mines and use them before she ran from them. She ran deep into the forest and hid behind a tree, listening.

When a hand grabbed her arm, both she and I squealed in horror, but quickly sighed of relief when Otto appeared, signaling her to stay quiet and follow him back into the bunker. 

"What was that about?!" She asked him as soon as he closed the leaves cover over the entrance. "You told me to go in with the knife- for what?"

"As a distraction" Otto replies. "A distraction?" Sophia fumbles. "Just listen" Otto replies.

The screen cuts to Emerald for some reason, who, after probably scanning the entire clearing forward the supposed intruder, was pretty thirsty. She pulled out a water bottle from the bag behind a crate. For the first few seconds it all seemed normal

And then she started to cough violently. 

Paris gasps, in the table next to ours, Amethyst leans in a bit forward. Emerald's cough become wetter and not a minute later, she was coughing out blood. By the confused and horrifed look on her face, she had no idea what was going on, and was fighting to breath. 

"Their objective was never to stab her" the realization struck me like a hover bus. "Otto just needed someone to do that in case he failed to put the poison in the water bottle.

"Smart boy" Elenia mutters nearby.

With one last wet cough, Emerald drops, and the canon fires. Only then I remember this was the tribute Drusilla told us she was putting quite a lot of money on. 

I can't help but see this as some kind of sign, a parallel to my own life, hopefully.

With Amethyst, I might be enough to actually beat Drusilla and get the spot. 


	11. Come and get it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie presents her design with Drusilla and Martinia.  
> In the arena, Sophia and Otto execute another plan of theirs.

I spent the last two days I had left working endlessly on fixing the suit to fit Amethyst's measures. From the minute I told her, Adeline wouldn't shut up about it: "I can't believe that she agreed to help you! I can't wait to see you present with her- take a picture for me will you?" 

"Sure, Addy" I sighed.

* * *

Now I stood in front of Vitner's agency, on 9 AM as I was asked. A silver limousine stopped near the entrance. I recognized it as Drusilla's favourite car to book a ride in, and not a second later she stepped out; dressed in her regular white glinting dress and 7 inch heels. "Oh, Lucie! Glad to see you made it! I can't wait to see which mediocre gamemaker your partner scored you" the smirk in her face is far from playful.

"Who did you bring, Drusilla?" I grit my teeth to hold in my bitterness. _remember Amethyst said she'd be here._

A nervous driver went and opened the other door to allow whoever else was in the vehicle to step out. "If that's not an entrance line, darling, I don't know what is!" Augustus Ulysses chuckles as he straightens his jacket. 

I force myself to close my gaping mouth: _Drusilla's father is basically his boss, why are you suprised?_

I clear my throat: "you know, Drusilla, I'm not suprised you managed to get Augustus, daddy can score him in a second, _my 'daddy'_ helped me score something pretty good too" 

Even through the pale body dye, I could see the red that flowed to Drusilla's cheeks. Augustus tries to hide his laughter with a cough. 

"You always liked to criticize Augustus' fashion sense. Don't worry, I made him something you _wished_ your precious Caeser could wear" Drusilla hisses. 

I don't need to look at Augustus, who probably glares at me funny, instead, I focus on the black car that parked behind the limo. Without any help from a driver, Amethyst flungs open the door and steps out, her platinum hair moving slightly in the summer breeze.

"Oh, Lucie honey! I hope I wasn't late." She calls out. "I'll be with you in a second, just saying goodbye to El" she bent into the car, where I guess Elenia was sitting, before closing the door again and smiling at the car speeding away. 

The gaping face Drusilla made was the funniest thing I've seen in my life. Augustus was also clearly shocked, but did a better job at hiding it. 

"Augustus, always a pleasure to meet you" Amethyst reaches the place we all stood in. "Is this her? The rich ass bitch you wanna beat?" She whispers in my ear. 

"Candidates! Please enter the presentation stage! After me!" Ramona's assistant calls out to all of us. I take the elbow Amethyst offers me and walk in, not looking back at Drusilla and Augustus. 

Inside, Martinia, the other candidate for the job waited alongside Melanie Hicks, last year's victor seemed pretty lost, looking at all the avoxes and workers running around with fabrics, cosmetics and camera equipment. 

"Girls, I can't wait to see your designs for-" Ramona walked in, when she saw Amethyst, she froze with her mouth open, still lingering on her sentence. "Mrs Snow, I- wow, it's such an honor!" Ramona hurried unsteadily on her heels to shake Amethyst's hand. "I've met several victors but.. but- our first lady! I- where did you get her?!" The last bit was aimed at me as Ramona grabbed both my cheeks.

"Excuse me, when can we present our designs?" Drusilla asked before I could answer. 

"Of course, of course. You may go prepare your contacts, I will come to judge your designs in exactly one hour and thirty minutes" Ramona comes to her senses, she sent one last gaping stare at Amethyst before she turned on her heels and ran off.

Her assistant leads us once again to the room with all the marvelous preparation equipment. I sit Amethyst on one of the beds and give Drusilla my best smile as she led Augustus past me. 

Since I clearly didn't need to deal with Amethyst's hygiene, I moved on straight to her hair. "What do you think I should do?" I ask her, both staring at out reflections in the mirror wall that surrounded us. 

"Do you know what I miss? Putting gems in my hair, I used to wear them all the time, especially back home." She sighs. "Now the only bling I carry is Elenia's family's wedding ring" she shows me her left hand, on her ring finger glowed a golden ring with the biggest diamond I've seen. 

"How about the gem you're named after? Have you ever wore it?" 

"Not a lot" admits Amethyst. "You know, my father was a jeweler, he knew all the meanings behind the gems"

"What does Amethyst symbolize?" I finish washing her hair and dry it. 

"Amethysts symbolize clarity, they can also heal if you use them correctly. When I think about it. I suppose they were right naming me" she smiles. "I loved helping tributes, and helping victors. I miss Alexa Elle and Elio a lot. I believe Enyo can be helped too."

What does that mean? I don't dare to ask. 

"So.. you won't mind if I get you an Amethyst necklace?" 

"Of course not, honey. Do me as you want, I'm your clay, your model, remember?"

I chuckle and murmur a thanks, the glare Drusilla gives me doesn't bother me in the slightest. When I finish helping Amethyst into the suit she adjusts the blazer. "Oh.. this reminds me of happy times." She sighs dreamily. 

"Ready for the show?" I ask her. "Never been more ready" she replies.

* * *

In the audience stands Ramona with her assistant and a few paparazzi. She calls for Martina and Melanie first: Melanie's dress is burgundy red that flows down in ruffles, pretty good, but also pretty predictable if you ask me: red for a career- has been done, we get it. They are fierce and ruthless. 

I think Melanie would look best in a nice shade of sky light blue. 

Next goes Drusilla with her design for Augustus: I gotta admit, what she pulled out for him is better than anything he ever wore so far. A silver and black get up that blends surprisingly well with his teal wig. 

When it's my turn to present, I follow Amethyst out the runway, it seemed like she knows her walks. I vaguely remember she used to model in the fourteen years before she went open with her relationship with Elenia. 

The glinting eyes and bright smile of Ramona's are hard not to notice. I take Amethyst's hand like the tributes usually do in the opening ceremony. My smile brighter than any of the camera flashes. 

Never in my life have I felt so happy. 

"What a marvelous show off we had! Ramona clasps her hands. "The final challenge is set for Monday. Before you ask, no, you won't have to design anything for that challenge" she winks and walks away. 

"You are clearly talented, and off to a good start" Amethyst pats my shoulder. "I was happy to be your contact" 

"No, Thank you. For changing my life like that" I tell her, I can already feel the tears coming, but when I look at the annoyed Drusilla on the phone- Augustus left in a hurry after the show- I can't help but smile through my tears. 

"I can always count on you to design something cute?" Amethyst waved a little card with a number. The number in the presidential mansion. I take the card with shaking hands "s-sure" I stammer. 

And then Amethyst leaves, not bothering to take off the suit I made. 

I couldn't be happier that she kept it.

* * *

"Anything new I missed out while I was at Ramona's?" I ask as soon as I set my bag down. Adeline is- obviously- glued to the TV. 

"Your girl and that psycho Paris sponsers made up another plan. They've been getting in on in the past three days, remember? I kinda dig that" she crounched her nose. 

Paris called me excitedly to tell me Otto and Sophia have made out finally. I could appreciate it that both our tributes are together. But I despite romance angles, so I wasn't too thrilled.

"What are they planning?" I sit down next to Adeline. "Another attack at the careers" Adeline pouts. "They better not succeed" 

Sophia and Otto stroll through the forest, when suddenly Otto takes a sharp turn and disappears. "Where did he go?" Adeline leans forwards. "I don't know, but look, Sophia is going straight for Geralt and Onyx" I point. Panic starts to take the place of the happiness that filled my heart ove the past hour. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" Scoff Geralt. "Do you _wanna_ get killed?!" Onyx adds. 

"Well.. maybe, but I don't wanna die a virgin" she hasitates, her jacket is left back at the bunker, she only wears the blue tanktop and the short shorts given at the beginning of the games. Onyx, who's shirt is half unbuttoned, raises his eyebrows. "Well she does have nice tits" 

Geralt smacks him, but I could tell he was looking, and so did Sophia. "I don't care anymore, you wanna kill me? Fine, but at least let me die horny" she leans forward. 

I recognize the simple technique invented by Rowan Sullivan over 70 years ago. A newer watcher would say Nina Fitzgerald invented it, but I know my old games, I know the technique is risky. 

_Otto, where are you?_

"C'mon, we could even stab her as she's finishing, that's quite a kill" Onyx chuckles. Geralt gets closer, but is still not convinced. 

Just as Onyx pulls Sophia's hair back, the knife Otto fought Kurt with lodged itself in his back and he fell forwards. Adeline squealed in anger and suprise. Sophia merely stared for a bit before springing into action, ducking below Geralt's hit. She manages to land a punch to his face as he stumbles back, teary eyes. Something drops from the tree and I recognize him as Martin Parcel, who is still alive but unheard of in the past 10 days. Barely on screen. 

Martin sneaks behind and shoves some type of sharp object in Geralt's neck. He locks eyes with Sophia for a second before disappearing in the forest again.

Speaking of disappearing, Otto runs back to meet up with Sophia just as the cannons start firing. "Come on, we need to go" 

Sophia only starts there, motionless and frozen. "Hey" Otto tags at her shoulder. It awakens her as she flinches away. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you like that ever" he wraps his hand around her shoulder and leads her back the way they came. 

I lock eyes with Adeline, after today, we were on the same page: 

Sophia can't stick around with him, not when the number of tributes is so small, and besides, he's a bit creepy now. 

I might have to have a good long chat with Paris about continuing to sponser Otto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't BELIEVE I misspelled Cannons in all of my works Goddamn.


	12. Its one last dance and then farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie and Drusilla preform the final challenge for Ramona. In the arena, Sophia decides to leave, but Otto might not except it that well. And the gamemakers are planning something big.

"Why would she tell us to come empty handed? I mean, what is she planning to test even? This doesn't make any sense!"

Chloe raises her eyebrows at me, as if to tell me she has no idea. "Are you sure you didn't hear anything about a challenge?" I ask again. 

Chloe shakes her hand, she reaches out her hand as her way to ask me to give her my holophone. _I really believe you have a chance, whatever she throws at you._

Her kind words put a smile on my face. "Thank you" 

_No, thank you. For the gift. If I could take it out and wear it.. I would._ She looks up from the holophone with a sad expression. "If I'll get the job, I'll ask Ramona to take you with me, to my new apartment. Ruby can come too" 

Chloe's eyes widen. _would you really do it?._

"Of course!" I chuckle. "Besides, I could use some models for my future designs."

Something that was probably a laugh escaped from Chloe's lips. _It would certainly be better to work for you than this woman._ She writes down fast, quick to erase it. 

I look over to the clock, just five minutes before Ramona is supposed to meet up with us. "I guess we both have to go" 

Chloe's gaze follows mine. _You're right, I'll see you later this week for the results?_ She writes down. 

"Of course" I wrap my hand around her shoulders. She hands me back the holophone and walks away without making even a sound. 

I go back to the lobby, where Drusilla leans against the walk, arms crossed, she raises her eyebrows at me. "Oh, Lucie dear. I have no idea what kind of schtick you pulled to get Amethyst Wheeler to help you. Probably by begging. But that's not gonna help you" 

"Are you belittling me just to make yourself feel better? Can't seem to wrap your head around the fact I might _Win._ That all of your daddy's money might ne able to buy you a dress by Kamala and Augustus' time. But it'll never buy you skill" I hiss back. 

Drusilla stands up straight. "I don't think you're in position to talk, Lucie: barely getting around by public transportation, befriending an avox. Sad, just sad that people like you live inside our city's territory and not in the districts" 

I'm getting tired of her. "Again, Dru? As Yelene Ackerman would've said: it's time to shut up." I grip her shoulder with my nails. "And you lost 'Lucie' privileges a long time ago. It's Lucienne to you, backstabbing _bitch_ " I hiss in her face before I shove her away, she shakes on her unusually tall heels. 

Her face looks mad enough to murder, to slap me, I am fully ready to catch her hand when I notice Ramona, watching us with a curious smile: "a cat fight about to go down? I really should've filmed this whole process. Would make a fine reality TV. More entertaining than the games in some years" 

I turn to face Ramona and fix my pearl-ish wig. "Um. Ramona.. you asked for us for the third challenge. Why didn't we have to design anything?"

"Yes, why?" Drusilla asked while fixing her updo. I couldn't help but feel a little stammer in her voice. _Aha._

"Well. I told you there are some qualities I ask of prep girls who want to become stylists one day: connections is one, unique works is another, but the third and most important: creativity and speed."

"That's two things" I can't help but murmur. 

"Well" Ramona frowned. "It's what you're tested for today. I'll give you three hours to come up with a sketch and prepare it. Testing your creativity. And your speed"

I couldn't help but grin like a madwoman at Drusilla, whose pale face look even paler. _finally! Something I can ace in that Drusilla can't buy her way into!_

Just the two of us, locked in the equipment room, with only two hours. And if she comes near stealing my ideas, I _will_ stop her. "No need for a model, just a sketch and the final product. Your time will begin as soon as Holly here closes the door of the equipment room" 

Ramona's assistant- Holly- leads us to the room a third and finale- for now- time. Drusilla is uncharacteristically quiet as we walk through the halls. I notice Ruby cleaning the floor as we pass. Our eyes lock and she smiles at me. 

Holy signals us to enter the room and locks the door behind us. 

Our two hours have began. 

I go straight to work: unloading all of my half ideas into the paper with the mannequin already drawn onto. 

Somehow, I end up making a flowing foamy dress that ends just above the knees. I start cutting out red velvet for the base. I'll use Tulle to create the foam and ripple effect, maybe add white lace, depends on the time. 

As I start sewing the base squares onto eachother on the mannequin, I dare to peek a glance at Drusilla; it seems like she has a design too- is it _her_ design?- she runs her hand through the fabrics, confused on which to pick, looking competely and totally lost. 

Good. 

I continue my work and begin Working on the foam effect with the half transparent tulle. It comes so naturally, so fast to me I barely stop to think about the time limit: 

This is what I was born to do. 

I peek another glance at Drusilla's work: it seems like the top(?) She planned on making is either going really badly with the asymmetrical crooked sewing, or really good, if that's Drusilla's plan. 

For the last twenty minutes of the hours, Ramona and Holly activated a countdown timer. When I finish puffing the dress I barely have ten minutes left, no time for proper white lace. 

A shame. 

Drusilla's top looks like an amateurs work, and I can't help but bask in her misery as I finish final cuts and perfections for mine. 

"Time's up, Ladies! Step away from the mannequins" Ramona enters with a quick step, casual: "oh the games have been getting _interesting!_ The three girl is ready to leave that unhinged jerk but he manipulates her like crazy. Hope this works out" 

_Sophia? Oh shit._

"well, games matter aside, I'm here to judge your works after all!" She walks over to mine, "oh, that's remarkable, dear!" Ramona runs her hand on the foam-y effect. "Truly amazing what you can accomplish in just three hours" she looks over at Drusilla's design with... a hint of disgust? Maybe? 

"That.. your final product?" She asks. 

"Well; I decided to take on a different method of sewing this time" said Drusilla. "It might look unfinished, or raggedy. But I call it mish mash, and I believe it can be the new trend given time" she gives Ramona her winning smile.

Ramona thinks for a moment. "That.. could work. Only time would tell. You may keep your designs, sell them, hand them over. Tommorow night come here one last time, and I'll tell you the final results. Dismissed" 

I take it as my que to go, I carefully unstitch the zipper and bag the dress where I can carry it. _I'll keep it for myself for now. When I'll take Chloe and Ruby I can give it to Ruby, the red clashes so beautifully with the dress I already got for Chloe._

* * *

"How bad is it? Is Sophia still alive?!" 

I don't bother to even stay at the entrance for too long, I immediately jump in besides Adeline. "They are still arguing. She's trying to get him to see the error of his ways. He wants to keep her with him" she recaps. 

"Sophia, don't you get it?" On the screen, Otto grabs Sophia's wrists. "Without me, you won't survive! Who's out there? Rizzo, Mac, that boy from 8 and someone else but it doesn't matter! How can you play to win without me!"

"There can only be one victor, Otto" Sophia's eyes are teary, but not only from sadness, but Anger too. 

"Are you really sure that's what you want? Rizzo on your tale?"

"I can handle Rizzo, goddamnit!" 

Damn right you can, there's the spark I saw in her that made me want to sponser her. 

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, leave" Otto still holds one of her wrists. He has a knife in his other hand, Sophia pulls her hand away and lunges at him. 

They squabble, close just like when they were making out a few days ago, only this time there was only determination- no, _desperation-_ in their eyes.

It looked like Otto's hand was on top, ready to strike, when Sophia, genius Siphia, reached for the knife that was lying on the floor not much farther. 

"You're inches away from it!" I yell at the TV.

with one tiny movement of her body leftward, Sophia reached the knife and shoved it into Otto's abdomen. His eyes widen in shock and pain, but Sophia doesn't stick around for the cannon: she pulls the bloody knife out, stands up- albeit a little too fast- and runs off and away from the bunker. 

A figure watched from a nearby tree, knife in hand; but the look on Martin Parcel's eyes was nothing short of.. intrigued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, writing the games is hard and annoying, I usually wanna stop after I finish with Lucie's main plot because I love writing it. That's why in the sequel I won't be focusing too much on the games


	13. With friends like these

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feast is announced in the arena, as the final 6 face eachother. Lucie waits for Ramona's decision: that could potentially alter her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the final stretch of both the games and the story! There will be a sequel tho; I can't wait to start writing it.

I barely slept last night. 

I obviously couldn't, what with Ramona making her final decision today. But I try hiding the black bags behind my eyes with silver makeup and shinning eyeshadow. 

"I like the new dress you made there" Adeline sips from her sweetened coffee and invites me to sit next to her. "I like it too. Hopefully Ramona would see my genius over that fraud bitch whose just in it to spite me" 

"Of course she will, she has to" Adeline chuckles and then turns her attention back to the screen. 

"Attention tributes" Octavina speaks where the whole Arena can hear. "There will be a suprise feast at the cornucopia this noon, you better go there and grab the gifts because they _will_ save your life. May the odds be ever in your favor" 

The cameras now focus on Martin Parcel, Adeline had taken quite a like to him, seeing him on hours where I'm working- or at Ramona's. From what I've heard he's a crowd favorite. 

I can see the appeal: His dirty blonde hair that was now sliked back by the water of the pond he found, the real, blue eyes that looked like icicles... 

That's the face of a victor, according to Ramona. Still, I can't help but wish the cameras would show Sophia, show she's okay. 

The cameras focus on Martin for ten more minutes before finally moving to Sophia, who received a sponser gift. _with my money._ I remind myself proudly. 

She eats the bread given to her and washes the knife with a particularly large leaf. She straps the knife to her belt and sulks closer to the cornucopia. 

"Your holophone is ringing" Adeline comments without looking away. I pick up the holophone and Paris' little holographic figure lights up above the screen. "Hey, lovely. Wanna watch the feast at my place? We could pass the time until Ramona's decision" 

I hate how they still make me blush even when I'm riddled with anxiety. "I'm coming" 

"Say hey to your partner for me!" Adeline looks at me with a smirk on her purple lips.

* * *

"Are you excited? I know I'm excited" Paris sets down a plate of cherries for us both on the glass table and takes their spot next to me. 

"Hopefully Sophia will make the smart decisions- screw it. I know she will" I chuckle and pop a cherry into my mouth. 

"I want you to know-" Paris' eyes glim under the beautiful chandelier. "- I'm no longer sponsoring Otto, I switched to Sophia so we can root for her together" they wrap their hand around my shoulder, I nuzzle into their collarbone. "Good" I mumble. "That guy was _not_ an ideal victor" 

"What about Parcel? My parents are sure in his favor, and he is good looking" 

"I don't see the appeal" I cackle. "He's good looking, but is he smart, like Sophia?" 

"I guess only the feast will tell" shrugs Paris. 

I split my time between watching the tributes get ready for the feast and making out with Paris. With their parents out, we got the whole mansion to ourselves; without interruption.

That was a good distraction from thinking about what's to come. 

We both pop a cherry into our mouths when the gong signals the start of the feast. On the table, there are six bags with mysterious contents. Between regular food and drinks that must look like heaven to the poor, starved tributes. 

The outliar that remained, a girl from Seven, bolted through the clearing and grabbed a bag and two apples before Mac charged at her by surprise. Sophia, seeing to it that Mac is busy, glides close to the table and picks up the bag with a bottle of water and three cans of canned beans and meat. 

But both she and I forgot about Rizzo. 

The girl from Two slides out of nowhere, Sophia drops the cans in order to focus of escaping Rizzo's dual blades. 

But Rizzo quickly overpowers her, disarming and turning her over, she grabs Sophia by the backpack and her hair, pulling her back, then she rips the backpack from Sophia, who struggles to her foght as she tries to land a punch on the other girl, but fails as Rizzo laughs, stepping back so Sophia only hits air and doubles forwards to land on her face on the muddy ground. "No!" I grip Paris tight, we both hold on to eachother...

Rizzo raises the swords with a triumphant smile: Sophia lies face first, her eyes closed: wether she fell unconscious or simply embraced her death... _please no..._

Once again, a shadow slipped between her and death. Taking most of the damage: even Rizzo seemed surprised and taken aback. She pulls out the bloody blades as Otto's little knife penetrated her side, I don't think it would be that deadly, though. 

Rizzo turned her head to a new source of noise: Martin, near the table. The outliar from Seven's cannon finally fired. Sophia, harrowed by the look of Otto pouring out blood in the gallons, rolled him to her lap. "Our love is god" he whispered, shaky breathed. His breath fell short as he struggled to get the last word out: "run"

_Run._

Then his cannon fired.

Without the backpack- as Rizzo took it for herself- Sophia had no choice but to run back into the forest. She didn't stop to look back, ducking bellow branches and skipping over stones and roots. The way she and Otto made just three days ago in order to kill Emerald. 

She closed herself in the bunker, hugged her knees close to her chest, and sobbed. "I want to go home" she muttered, and my heart broke for her. 

_Please, if there really is something in the sky: let her win. Let us both go back home victorious._

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Paris' face show me nothing but concern as they grab my hand. 

"I'll be fine" I tell them. "I got this, I think" 

"Whatever answer you get, you call me, okay?" Paris moves their hand to my cheek, stroking it softly. I could feel them getting hotter by the second. "Yeah.. I should leave" I pant, running out of the mansion's gate as the car I ordered took me to Vitner's agency. 

At night, the building seemed to _shine_ in the signature color of Ramona's: sunset pink and orange. I take a deep breath before I step inside.

The inside is not as bustling as it used to be: an avox I don't recognize sweeps the floor, and Holly sits by the reception table with her feet on the desk. "She's gonna be making her announcement in the presentation hall" she said monotonously before I even asked my question.

I walk to the presentation room, clenching my fists trying to stop my anxiety. "Ah, Lucienne, just on time" Ramona clasps her hands. Drusilla sits on the edge of the runway, her white dress accented with gold this time. 

"You look nervous, Lucie" Drusilla purrs. I clench my fists tighter to stop my bubbling anger: turning to Ramona, I ask. "Can you please announce who are you selecting?" With the most polite, calm voice I can manage right now. 

"Well, sure." Ramona chuckles. "The young woman I chose was exceptional in her expertise and skill, she had to connections needed, and the style to pull this through, I am certain that after three years as a prep girl, I'll allow her to go and audition for a stylist position" 

_Who is it, who is it?!_

"Congratulations, Drusilla Whiteshire, for taking the last spot in the 72 Vitner's prep girls program" 


	14. Once you hit rock bottom...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie goes down a dangerous path trying to deal with her broken dream, she runs into a suprising outcome. 
> 
> In the arena, the games end, and a victor is announced.

The same night Ramona announced who got in, Sophia's cannon fired. 

Turns out that in the bags handed on the feast were gas masks, protective of the toxic gas that was released that same night, Sophia didn't take one, so she suffocated horribly in the bunker. The hovercraft had to dig to get her body out. 

That was all I could take for one night. 

Adeline, seeing my broken form sobbing on the floor, helped me up and dragged my ass to bed, shutting off the TV. Before she shut off the lights, I heard her mumble: "Drusilla is gonna pay for that. I'm certain"

I didn't answer her, simply continued to sob into my pillow in the dark.

* * *

That next morning, I didn't bother to show up to work, I woke up at two pm, forcing myself to crawl out of my bed. 

All the fabric pieces, the unfinished works on my desk, the mannequin in the middle of the room were simply painful reminders of what I've lost, what I'll never get. 

It's not that Drusilla was better than me- I am almost 100% certain the first two works are not hers, at least, not handsewn by her- it's that Drusilla had the means to sway Ramona in her favor, the way most candidates for prep teams can. 

Vitner's was my only chance of actually making a name for myself- I could go to art school, learn design and maybe people would listen.

But Once again I'm at the mercy of money, which I don't have. 

_So what good is all of this?_

I sweep the desk with my hand: rulers, scissors, precious velvet I managed to score, the sewing machine, all drop to the floor without me caring. The sewing machine breaks, and I don't have the strength or the cares to pick it up or bother to replace it. 

I throw the unfinished jacket I was working on into the bin and cram it with lots of other scribbled designs on scattered papers with a pained cry. 

_It's all gone, unachievable, ruined. I never got to keep my promise, help Adeline move to a better house. Now we're both stuck here unless she gets the escort job she wants in a few years._

I kick around the things on the floor and drop to my knees in front of the battered mannequin that has the dress I designed in the final challenge, that I wanted to give Ruby so badly... 

I can't destroy it. 

With shaking hands I take the mannequin aside, away from the mess on the floor, and tidy it. I pick up my usual wig that I keep on where the mannequin's head would have been, adjust it, get dressed and step out. 

I'll clean this mess when I feel like it, I have all the time in the world with nothing to do now that I finished school.

* * *

Tonight, I go dancing, didn't bother to call Paris or whatever. They don't need to see me like this, I don't want them to see me like this. 

When I say dancing, I mean dancing on _dreamshine._ Because damnit, I need the drug to get me absolutely hammered, fuck whatever consequence I'll feel. 

The bartender doesn't ask questions at Bright Pulse, they don't ask for ID's even though I'm legal, they simply shrug and ask you what you want for your troubles. 

I stare at the people enjoying themselves at the floor, some dance, some fuck, one person chugs a bottle of whatever alchohol they also sell here. "I want dreamshine, a bottle" I tell the bartender, through the whatever money I have left in my purse. 

"That amount can kill you, girl" he warns. "I'll be cautious with my taking, promise" I sneer. 

The bartender clearly wants to say something, but my glare shuts him up, he picks up the money and slides a 500 cc bottle of dreamshine my way. 

There's enough in that bottle for three glasses, I close my eyes and chug it, the silver glittery powder shaking and jiggling inside the sweet pink liquid. When I slam it on the table, I already feel the accompanied dizziness starting to fog my mind. 

Once again, I feel like I am one with the music, carried by it's waves, I never took this much dreamshine, but I can feel the buzz even stronger now with my enhanced hearing and bright pink lights that warped my tunnel vision and made my eyes tear up. 

Then came the warmth, the sensation that made me want to rip my dress off because if I don't it'll strangle me, but common sense penetrates the cloud of fogginess in my mind: _don't, you're in public._

I decided to take the heat until it reached a climax point I wasn't ready for: i had to get outside. 

When I ran outside, I felt the light summer rain chilling on my skin, that felt like It was on fire. I didn't mind the rain drenching my clothes and getting the wig on my head feel like it weighs a ton, because there was something comforting, _liberating,_ in the way the rain fell around me. 

I decided to take a walk, calm my racing heart and my tingly skin. I paced down one of the blocks, leaning on a wall next to an alley decorated with red on it's gravel.

_Wait, what?_

I force my foggy mind to focus: on the gravel, pools of red fromed, leading a pathway into the darkened ally.

 _Don't do it Lucie, don't even think about it._ I warn myself 

But my mind wasn't working properly now. And against my better judgment, I stepped into the ally, carefully skipping over the red pools on the ground. The only sound in the air was the rain, that continued to fall, and the little _Ploop_ every time my thin heels stepped on the wet gravel. 

At the end of the ally laid a figure, I was still too far to recognize anything but I could see the red that poured from bellow her- I'm pretty sure it's a her. 

She wore a white long dress that stuck to the gravel due to how wet it was, there was a big red stain where the chest was, but no weapon, I hesitantly lean forward to see the girl's face: her eyes were huge, her face framed forever in an expression of terror and fear, her wet white hair fallen to the side like some snow princess from fairytales. 

I didn't even realize I dropped to my knees, my hand covered my mouth to block the scream that was surely coming: even in my hazy state- that was now overrun by the pure horror of my realization. 

That was no ordinary citizen, that was Drusilla's body I was looking at.

* * *

Afterwards, everything went by so fast, I barely remember anything in detail; I remember calling the police, I remember they came to pick me and Drusilla's body up like we're in the games and I just won by killing her, the final obstacle. 

I remember the peaceleeper trying to talk to me and me giving her a short monotonous repeat of what happened. I remember the guy telling her: "she's in shock, let her breath for a few minutes" 

Someone handed me a towel and let my wait in the lounge lobby where the games were _still_ being played:

Where Martin Parcel battled Rizzo claymore versus axe, the peacekeepers around me watched with awe, cheering for Martin or Rizzo- proving to me which of them were from Two originally. 

Rizzo made a terrible mistake; trying to go for Martin's head, he stopped the axe with his sword and with the impact- broke the wooden handle in two. "You should've picked up an iron handled one" he tells her. Which caused people around me chuckle. The pissed off Rizzo tried to kick Martin's claymore out of his hand, but he ducked, swinging the claymore directly towards her stomach. I flinch.

Her cannon fires and Martin is announced the victor. I barely had the strength to react, the Dreamshine fading took a toll on my tired body, I wrap myself tighter in the towel when a peacekeeper with a notpad approached me. "Miss La Dumaine?" 

"That's me" I reply dryly. "You're released" he hands me back my purse. I stand up, shaken. "You don't think..you don't think I had anything to do with it, right?!" I grab his hand, frantic. 

"No.. for now you have an alibi for when the crime was committed. We'll check further but that is not your job, okay? Sleep your pain off. Your.. um, partner is here. She says he can take you home? You just need to sign this here and agree to it" he hands me the note.

" _They_ can take me home, thank you" even in my miserable state, I don't like it when people misgender Paris. I leave the towel in the peacekeeper's hand and go meet Paris outside.

"Oh my makers, Lucie! Are you okay?!" Paris sweeps me up in a hug. "I'm.. reeling" I reply quietly. "C'mon, I'll take you home"

* * *

The crowning of Martin would be tommorow night, and according to this text from the presidential mansion's number, I am invited, no money spent on a ticket to the crowning or banquet afterwards. 

Even a text from Amethyst can't exactly lift my spirits. "Think of the bright side" Adeline strokes my arm. "Maybe Ramona would consider putting you on the prep teams now" 

I didn't even think about that possibility, it all seemed long ago even though it was yesterday. 

"Maybe" I reply shortly. "But I don't have anything new to wear"

"You have the dress you kept on the mannequin." Adeline shrugs. I frown. "That's.. for a friend"

"That avox girl you befriended? Oh for the makers' sake; you probably will never see her again. Just wear it" Adeline scoffs. 

She had a depressing point. I shouldn't let this dress go to waste, so for the reminder of the day I spent expending it so it can fit my size. 

I put on my extra wig the color of the golden crown Martin will wear tonight, I don't like it as much as I love my regular soft pink color highlighted one, but it complements the red nicely. 

"You should wear red more often, that way we clash and connect beautifully" says Paris lightly when I close the car door behind me. 


	15. 4.15.65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin's crowning goes south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying to just finish with this story and move on to the sequel and mini prequel GOD.  
> There will be an epilogue, that's why I added ep 16. To (hopefully) get to 25k words.

"I didn't know the victory banquet would be so.. crowded" I try to hold onto Paris' elbow so I wouldn't lose them in the sea of people. 

"It's usually is, people are frantic to get an invite, I can't believe you got a golden one by the goddamn first lady!" 

Neither can I, Paris. 

We navigate the hall, stopping for a cup of mere wine as we waited for the ceremony to begin. A group of victors has been gathered near the other table; both former careers and former outliars. I spot Spencer Yule talking to Rekia, Martin's mentor and break away from Paris, who nods at me in assurance. 

"Hey, um. Spencer" I catch his attention and he smiles at me. "You're...Lucienne, right? The girl whose money I've been mostly using for Sophia this past week and a half?" 

"Yes, that's me. I wanted to say I'm sorry, for Sophia. I really wanted her to be sitting on that throne" I notice Rekia eyeing me and immediately try and correct myself: "not that anything's wrong with Martin being on that throne! I didn't mean.. to imply.." I let the sentence fade away when I realize I'm only ruining this further. 

"Thank you for your condolences, Miss La Dumaine" Spencer chuckles sadly. "I'm sure maybe next year could be better for us" 

"Hopefully" I stammer. 

"There you are, I've been noted that you've been invited to this party. Saves me the troubles and pains of travelling downtown" 

I turn around. Ramona stands behind me, as usual on her 9 inch heels and sunset colored wig. This time, she wore a black glittering dress that made her look like a night queen in the opera. "I've been meaning to speak to you since yesterday's.. tragic news" she continues, clicking her tounge. 

"About what?" I dare to ask, hopeful yet careful. 

"I want you to take Whiteshire's place in the last prep team" 

I bite my lip, hard. To cover for my shock. _Adeline was right after all._ "You're.. wearing that marvelous dress you designed. I loved it when I first saw it"

"Than why didn't you pick me in the first place?" My voice cracks and I hate it. 

"You had the skill, the creativity and a magnificent connection. But Drusilla had.. other means. Now that's out of the way, I'd like you to take her place after the _suddening accident_ "

 _It was no accident!._ I wanna yell. _I found her damn body!_

But I keep quiet. 

"I'd- love to" I reply instead. Feeling light all of a sudden. _This is what I wanted, isn't it?_

"Wonderful, come by the agency tomorrow to sign your contract, get the keys to your new house and the first money transfer" Ramona's lips press into what I can assume is a polite smile, and then she walks away. Leaving with no time for questions. 

I look up to the little porch above us, where Amethyst sits alone. Elenia is probably down by the stage, waiting to place the crown on Martin's head. I give Amethyst a short wave, she narrows her eyes at me, but when she recognizes me, she waves back. 

The lights flicker once, twice, to signal the program beginning. I take it as a sign to grab a seat by Paris, who waves at me, and Augustus Ulysses waltzes onto the stage with his over the top flair. "You all know why we gathered here today! The crowining will take place shortly, but first, clap your hands for the marvelous team that helped bring Martin where he stands!" 

Augustus introduces the escort, a tall man with neon green hair and several piercings, the stylists: Wilhelmina and Maveick, Rekia Hawkins, victor of the 121st hunger games, and finally, he paused for dramatic effect before calling for Martin's rise into the stage. 

His blonde hair was sliked back again, with the proper material, his suit was salmon colored, with spirals of gold accents, and what I guess was a long gray furr coat dragging behind him. 

_Not bad, whoever designed it._

Elenia places the crown on his head as he bends down. She gives him her signature smile and walks off, leaving him with the recap stage with Augustus. 

When I looked at the porch near the end of the recap section, I only saw Elenia sitting there, it seemed like Amethyst dissapeared, but where to?

"Hold on" Augustus signaled Martin to sit down. "you can enjoy the party, don't worry. But first: we got a treat for you, and the audience, and everyone watching right now!" Augustus waved in the camera's direction. 

Burlesque type Music started to fill the hall as Amethyst suddenly appeared on the stage, dressed in the very mauve suit I designed for her. And she was singing: 

_Everything it has a price, but happiness is free_

_Just so happen, you're in luck, we got a vacancy._

_We can set the night on fire, and break out of the seams_

_Your soul print on the walk of fame, on the boulevard of your wildest dreams_

She had a surprisingly good voice, until I remember what her victory tour skill was, in second thought she was always this good. She walked up to Martin on the throne, snapping her fingers to the steady, catchy tempo. 

_What you gonna do, what you're gonna do, Boy?_

_Let your body loose, let your body loose,_

Amethyst snuck up close, positioning herself behind the throne as she sang:

_What you're gonna do, what you're gonna do Boy-_

_I'll show you a thing or two, cause you ain't seen nothing!_

With a simple twirl of her hand, just as the beat of the chorus kicked in, Melanie Hicks and Cleo Sharp- victor of the year before Melanie- appeared on stage in a purple smoke cloud, as if they popped in. Amethyst continued, clearly enjoying her time:

 _Life! Is good,_ _On the other side of Hollywood_

 _Life! Is good,_ _On the other side of Hollywood_

She gestured at Martin, who picked up her hint and stood up to join. 

So _Welcome to the brotherhood,_

_Where you won't be misunderstood_

Martin was the one to sing the next line, and _makers_ he sounded good. Twirling in place: 

_Life! Is good, On the other side of Hollywood._

The two moved to sing the third pre chorus, and a beautiful final chorus where both of them went off with perfect high notes, I could guess the smile on Martin's face was not as real, but Amethyst's was, she directed her shining 24k gold smile towards her wife on balcony. The two closed off with a harmonious high note, drawing out the last _Holywood._ As they sang. 

Just as the beat dropped suddenly, we could all hear the faint sound of a gunshot. 

At first, no one knew what happened, only when I listened closely to the screams I looked up at the balcony. 

Elenia was hunched over in her seat, her hair falling and covering her face, someone unknown, dressed as an avox, stood above her. "Sic semper tyrannis! As our ancient predecessors said! and we will-" 

He never got to finish his sentence when a small throwing knife lodged itself right between his eyes, killing him instantly. 

I look back to the stage, Amethyst's dominant hand was still in the air, the look in her eyes was the look I always saw in the eyes of a career when they went for the kill, a look I never wanted to be on the other end of. 

But she managed that throw even from her distance and angle. Just like back in her games. 

You could hear a pin fall from the silence that came afterwards, just a few shocked sobs and soft murmurs. Even Martin was taken aback by Amethyst's skill. 

The peacekeepers swarmed the balcony, carrying the president away into makers know where. The silence was followed by an actual _panic._ People started screaming, clearing away or running for the exit. "Stay close to me" Paris grabs me and pulls me closer to them and I gladly hold on. Its like a lifeboat, the second murder I have witnessed in two days. Paris sinks down with me as I drop back into their embrace. People rushing past us in a hurry, some were crying, some were simply horrified. 

I couldn't get any tear out, no matter how I tried, thinking about Amethyst, who might've just lost her long term lover. But no matter how hard I tried, nothing came out. Paris continues to hold me in their arms as I bury my head in their collarbone like I'm used to, looking for the familiar sense of comfort to take away the reminder of the shock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very proud of my title reference, okay? :)


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Capitol reels from the last night's events, Lucie talks with Ramona about the terms for her new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't reach 25k but oh well... 
> 
> I know non of y'all care but my country's about to go on lockdown again tomorrow and the last thing I wanna do is quarantine in my fake ass town. I wanna do it at my grandma's but she lives 2 hours away and I have no way of traveling to where she lives.

When I left this morning for Ramona's agency, Adeline was curled on the couch: the political discussions regarding the emergency elections were playing on the TV. When she saw me leaving, she looked at me, her eyes more serious and dark then I've ever seen before: "be careful next year, with you hanging around district scum. They deserve getting punished for that immediately"

"Adeline, you don't even know which district the man was from" I reply, concerned. 

My little sister shouldn't invest herself in politics like that, this hate is not good for her. 

"You just say it cause you feel sorry for them" she grunts. 

"I feel nothing towards murderers like that guy" I cross my arms "Iand I'm sorry that you have to hear this. But you _weren't there!_ You have no say in this! You're barely 16!" 

Adeline stands up with a humph. "I am mature enough to understand that people should pay! As soon as they get a match, as soon as they figure out who needs to be punished, I hope they burn their home to _ash"_ she ends with a sharp hiss. 

I stand in the entrance for a second, speechless. " _Adeline"_ I choke. "How- can you say something like that?! For all we know that guy could be one of our own! What then? How can you wish it on _anyone?"_

"I might be Younger, but it seems like I know more than you about our history, our political hierarchy than you'll ever know." Every word she sends is like a poison dagger. "You believe we can live in peace with them, befriend them"

"I'm not befriending all of them! I just treat people from the districts with respect-"

"There's your problem, Lucie. You think you should respect them, but it's they who should respect _us._ We protected them, had a special reciprocal relationship with them, _this_ is how they repay us!" She points vigorously towards the TV. where the politics reporter announced committee's votes have been counted: our newest president was former head gamemaker Devon Rumpe. 

Wonderful.

I couldn't stay another minute in this damn house, thankfully, Ramona will assign me into a prep team today, we'll get to share a nice apartment far away, and my parents and Adeline will get a good treat and get themselves out of here, at my mercy.

I wasn't so sure I wanted to be their provider anymore. 

I turn around and leave for the door, ignoring Adeline who calls after me that our conversation was not over. 

I close the door behind me and step outside the building. I won't be coming back any time soon.

* * *

"Sign here, here, and your initials on the next page" Holy keeps her sternly stance as she hands me the pen. I scribble my autograph after reading the fine prints and slide it towards her. 

"Very well" Said Holly. "You will be assigned to the final team, a part of district 8's team for the male tribute- yes, you just got lucky with that boy becoming victor" 

"Alright" I wanted district 3, but it's better not to argue when I'm on probation here, only as a last resort since Drusilla..

I can't stop thinking about her, bleeding out in an alley as the rain starts to soak her to the bone. Could she see her attacker before they struck? I need to remind myself I found her, so it'll make sense to me when people say she's gone. 

"Will I know who's on my team?" I ask.

"They are waiting in your new apartment" Holly handed me a key on a chain and a note with a new address. "Alright" I take them, hesitantly. 

But then I remember Chloe and Ruby. "Um. Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to Ramona about"

"What is it" groans Holly. 

"There are two avoxes I'd like to work for me." I begin. "I can even buy them from her if needed, but I want them under my care" 

Holly raised her eyebrows, the first sign of emotion I've seen from her throughout the whole challenges. "I have no idea why would you want to, but I suppose it can be arranged, I'm gonna need their descriptions and names, written down" she slides a notepad across the table. 

I write down what I know about Chloe and Ruby in as much detail as I can and give it back to Holly, she sends the instruction and tells me to wait for Ramona's answer. 

Fourty agonizing minutes later, the door opens. One of Ramona's workers walks in, leading Ruby and Chloe after him. "Ramona authorized it. Not sure why'd you want these two, but have them" 

"I'll transfer the money right away" I stand up and signal Ruby and Chloe to follow. To leave with me. 

I suppose I drew attention, traveling the hover bus with two avoxes holding hands and staring out the window in awe. But I couldn't care less anymore.

* * *

The _apartment_ listed in the note was actually one in the wide commune livings next to the sponsers den. It was safe to say all three of us stared at it in shock.

"Oh my makers! Are you Lucie La Dumaine?" A short chubby young woman ran outside, her lilac colored wig clashing with the purple body glitter she put on, yet her smile seemed honest.

I guess I learned to differentiate the real and the fake after Drusilla. 

"I am. Who are you?" 

"Matte Brightshaw" she shakes my hand vigorously. "I'm your fellow prep team member! Over there there's Theo, our third member.." she slowed down. "Who are they?"

"Avoxes I took from Ramona with permission. They live with us, no pay, you could say.. they are my guests" 

Matte shrugs. "Okay? You do you. There's so much unneeded rooms they can take. Right Theo?"

The other member of my future prep team shurgs. "Sure, whatever. Welcome to your new life, La Dumaine. Leave whatever place you grew up in the city. This is a whole new world. Act like you always wanted" 

"Okay, thanks" I smile at Ruby and Chloe, who clenched eachother's hands. Their smiles as bigger as mine. 

We follow Matte inside. Where she leads us through a maze of hallways towards our apartment. And calling _that_ an _apartment_ was almost an insult: the entrance lobby was bigger than my whole living room and kitchen- which are merged together. Matte throws herself on the silk covered sofa. "Truly magnificent? Am I right?" 

I can only manage to nod. Taking in all these new riches. 

_This is what I wanted. Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure all of y'all wanna Punch Adeline right now, I do too, but you could say this conversation is where I take all my anger and shock about what happened in Capitol hill yesterday and shove it all here. In real life, Trumpies (and some people in my country too) are so brainwashed and shoved up to their ass they can't see an alternative and that is just INFURIATING

**Author's Note:**

> Guess Alkeley wasn't the first to bring out the Mercy act. He simply renewed it; after Elenia's successor made it bad. 
> 
> Btw, this is Lucie's POV, she is the only narrator of the story.


End file.
